The Legend of the Star Pendulum Dragon (up for adoption)
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: After Yuya duels with Aura, he encounters Yusei Fudo, who warns him of a great danger. Yuya's spirit merges with Yusei's, and now he must end the dimension war and stop the dangerous man with his new Pendulum Dragon and Yusei's Ace Monster. YuyaXZuzu, YuyaxLulu,YuyaXCelina,YuyaXRin
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Arc V and Yugioh 5ds**.

 **THE LEGEND OF THE SYNCHRO PENDULUM**.

 **Chapter 1 – The Meeting.**

As Yuya walked home after his duel with Aura; he wondered what might have happened if he didn't have polymerization.

'Damn it', he thought. 'If it wasn't for polymerization I would have lost that duel'.

Frustrated by the thought, he walked into an alley and punched the wall.

'How can I bring smiles to the world if I can't even beat Aura by myself'; he thought.

As he stood there, Yuya heard a male voice say "Help me". Yuya looked around in the alley he was in; thinking someone was there and needed help. Seeing no one; Yuya wondered who had spoken and where the voice had come from.

"Please help me", the voice pleaded.

'There it is again', thought Yuya. Thinking the voice had come from down the alley, he walked till he came to a dead end and found no one.

"I don't get it", he thought. The voice had come from this direction.

"Please help me. I need your help"; the voice pleaded for the third time.

"Where are you?" Yuya said. Then Yuya's pendant started to pulsate and glow.

As Yuya touched the pendant he was engulfed by the light and lost consciousness. 

*3 hours later*

As Yuya started to wake up; he opened his eyes and was surrounded by white.

'Where am I', he thought. As he got to his feet and looked around, he could see nothing but the white nothingness. Then, out of the corner of his left eye, he noticed movement and turned to see what was there, and what he saw made his heart sink.

He saw a young man that was in his early 20's. His skin was tan and he had a crab hair style. His black hair was spiky, with yellow lines between the top part of his hair and sides. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems; over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol. His gloves were worn below his elbows with an amber gem on each. His lower body had black jeans with amber knee pads, and a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and he has calf-high motorcycle boots. Yuya could also see some sort of yellow mark on his face. His eyes were closed and his clothes were soaked with blood as well.

Yuya rushed to help the man and knelt at his side, noticing that the mans breathing was shallow. He shook the man gently in an attempt to wake him. "Hey! Please wake up". The man slowly and tiredly opened eyes, of the deepest royal blue Yuya had ever seen; and at last Yuya felt some relief and hope. The man moved his left hand to Yuya's right, and groaned "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuya Sakaki". Who are you? and What happened to you?" Yuya asked worriedly.

"My name is Yusei Fudo and I was challenged to a duel by a man with a black mask. During that duel I sustained a lot of damage, however; the damage was real and it made me lose a lot of blood from my injuries".

Yuya looked at Yusei, shocked that a person would use duelling to hurt someone.

"How could someone do that" Yuya said. "Duelling is supposed to be used to make people smile and to have fun".

Yusei looked at Yuya and said "You really think duelling is for making people smile".

Yuya said "My dad taught me how to duel and to make people smile".

"Your dad is right about duelling", stated Yusei, "Duelling can be used to bring joy to people; however, there are times when duelling has to be used to stop people from doing something evil; or to save family and friends from harm, or from harming themselves".

Yuya was pleased that Yusei understood his words and he in turn, listened to Yusei's words carefully and thought about what he told him.

"You might be right", Yuya said; getting Yusei's attention. "But I will always believe that duelling is to make people smile and to bring joy to this world".

Yusei looked at Yuya and smiled. "Thank you for reminding me what duelling is all about Yuya", Yusei said.

Yuya smiled as well and said, "Your welcome, Yusei.''

At that point Yusei's eyes started to close and he weakly said "I think my time is at hand Yuya".

Yuya lost his smile when he heard that and grabbed Yusei's right hand with both of his. "Yusei please don't die on me. Don't leave me here alone", Yuya said.

"I am sorry Yuya, but I don't think I can make it, I have lost a lot of blood".

"No", Yuya said. "I'll save you, just hang on a little longer".

Then Yuya's pendant started to pulsate and glow brightly once more.

"What the''. exclaimed Yuya, as he reached for his pendant. Then Yuya noticed that Yusei's left forearm had started to glow as well. As he looked closer at Yusei's arm, he could see a dragon's head mark, which started to pulsate in unison with Yuya's pendant.

Yusei looked at his mark and said "What's happening to my mark".

The pendant and Yusei's arm started to glow brighter and pulsate faster.

Yuya looked at Yusei and said "Yusei, quick grab my hands,".

"Okay. I trust you" Yusei stated, as he gathered up all of his remaining strength to grab Yuya's hands and hold on. As both their hands connected; Yuya's Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon card and Yusei's Startdust Dragon card were engulfed in same glowing light. For some reason the cards seemed to react to one another. Then a beam shot out of the cards and their bodies connected and formed into a dragon with yellow eyes. It's body was covered in light so Yuya and Yusei couldn't see what it really looked like.

Yuya and Yusei both looked at the dragon, before they and the dragon were engulfed by the glowing brightness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the wait, It just takes a while to create a chapter like this. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

The legend of the synchro pendulum

Chapter 2: the duel between friends begains.

Yuya groaned before he opened his eyes; He looked up to see that he was still in the alley he was in before that light engulfed him. Yuya looked up into the sky to see it was blue instead of orange.

"How long have I been out''. Yuya said. Yuya looked around to see it anyone saw him. But when Yuya looked to his right to see a reflection of him. But what he saw shocked him. Yuya's hair is now the same style that Yusei's hair was. His right eye has also changed to the same royal blue that Yusei had. Yuya's top green hair also has the same yellow line that Yusei has. He's green and red hair also became a little darker. He also had that yellow mark on his face.

"WHAAAATTTTTT THE HELLLLL! Yuya shouted. Yuya put his hands on the window that shows his reflection.

Yuya looks at himself and said "well I don't like bad''.Yuya then feels something in his pockets. Yuya put his hands in he's pockets and pull out what was in them.

There are two deck boxes in his hands after he pulled them out of his pockets.

" I know that I have my deck with me but where did this one come from''. Yuya said looking at the deck box in he's right arm. Yuya then noticed something on his right forearm. Yuya turned around his right arm and was shocked at what he saw. There on he's right forearm was the same dragon head that he saw on Yusei's forearm.

" What the''. Said Yuya. "Why is Yusei's mark on my arm''.

Yuya's eyes then widened when he remembered Yusei.

" Yusei where are you''. Yuya shouted.

Then Yuya heard a voice behind him. " Yuya''.

Yuya turned around to see Yusei next to him floating in the air.

" Yusei your ok''. Yuya said relieved gaining a smile on his face.

" Yes and no Yuya'. Repelled Yusei seriously.

Yuya looked at Yusei and put up his right hand to touch Yusei and said. " What are you talking about you seem fi-'' Yuya was cut off when his hand went throw Yusei. Yuya had a shocked look on his face so Yusei decided to explain. " I'm not human anymore Yuya, I'm just a spirit now.

Yuya looked at Yusei and said. "Why are you a spirit now Yusei''.

" Well I am both a spirit and not a spirit''. Yusei said looking at Yuya.

Yuya got confused at what Yusei said.

" What does that mean Yusei''. Yuya said wanting to know what Yusei means.

"Yuya what I mean is that only you can see me''. Yusei said seriously.

Yuya got even more confused.

"I still don't understand Yusei''. Yuya said.

Yusei still looking at Yuya said. "What I mean is that our souls have become one''. Yuya gained a shocked look on his face and said "How did our souls Merge Yusei''.

"Let me explain Yuya, that glow Merged our souls into one soul witch is both our souls, but since my soul was damaged your soul absorbed the last bit of it''.

Yuya understood what Yusei means now but he still had questions.

"But why do I look like you now''. Yuya said wanting to know what happen to him.

Yusei looked at Yuya closely and said. "Since our souls have become one, I guess some of my body parts was sent to you, like your new hair and your new right eye''. Yuya now understood why he looks a little like Yusei but he still had something important to ask him. "Then why do I have your mark Yusei''.said Yuya showing his new mark to Yusei. Yusei looked at the mark on Yuya's right forearm and said. "So you even got the mark of the dragon head too Yuya''.

"What even is this mark anyway Yusei''. Yuya said wanting to know what he holds now on his right forearm. "It's one of the five marks of the Crimsion dragon''. Yusei said in his normal serious tone. "the Crimsion what''. Yuyu said having no idea what the Crimsion dragon is. " The Crimsion is an all mighty dragon god who's power is beyond anyone's imagination, The Crimsion dragon gives five people five mark that has some of it's power to them so when they need help the Crimsion gives then some of it's power''. Yusei explained to Yuya .

Yuya was shocked that his new mark has a connecting to a powerful god.

"There is more to the Crimsion dragon but now is not the time Yuya''.

"Why not Yusei''. Yuya repelled.

"Don't you have a duel to get to Yuya''. Yusei said in his normal tone.

Yuya looked at Yusei shocked that he know about his final duel to get into the Junior Arc League Championship and said. "How'd you about my duel Yusei''.

Yusei just smilled and said. "One more thing you need to know about our souls merging, we can now see each other's memories''.

"We can really see each other's memories Yusei''. Yuya said in amazement. Yusei smilled and said. "How else can I know that your late for your duel Yuya''.

Yuya then realized that Yusei was right that he was late for his last duel.

"Oh shoot, your right I'm so late for my duel, thanks for reminding me about my duel Yusei''. Yusei just said. "Thank me later Yuya''.

Yuya turned away from Yusei and started to walk out of the alley. Once he made it out of the alley and into the open street of Paradise City he looked up into the blue sky. He then heard a voice on his left. "There you are Yuya''.

Yuya looked to his left to see Nico Smiley running up to him. One he got in front Yuya he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Yuya looked at Nico Smiley and said. "What's up Nico''.

Nico finally got his breath back and looked at Yuya shocked. "What do you what's up, you've been messing since last night''. Nico Smiley said.

Yuya's eyes widened in shocked at what Nico said.

"I've really been out that long''. Yuya said.

Nico Smiley nodded and said. "Your friends are worried about you, but there's no time for that, will must get you to your next opponent right now''.

Yuya understood what Nico means. His mother and friends must have been very worried about him last night but his duel comes first. "All right I understand, let's go''.

* * *

# 30 minutes later#

Yuya and Nico were walking up some stairs up a mountain to somewhere familiar to Yuya. "Why are we going to Gong's dojo''. Yuya thought.

Yusei appeared on Yuya's right in spirit form and said. "I think I know why we're going to your friend's house''. Yuya looked at Yusei and said. "Why is Nico taking me to Gong's dojo Yusei''. "Your friend Gong might be your last opponent''. Yusei said. Yuya looked at Yusei and said. "Why would Gong be my last opponent''.

"This Nico guy might be trying to tell you something, so I guess that's why he wants you to face your friend''. Yusei repelled.

Yuya looked at Nico who is smiling and said. "That might be why Gong is my finally opponent for the Junior Arc League Championship, Thanks Yusei for the warning''. Yusei just smiled and said. "Don't mention it''. After saying that Yusei went back into Yuya. Soon they made it to the top of the stairs and saw Gong waiting for them in front of his dojo. "What took you so long, Gong has been waiting for over an hour''. Gong said to them. Yuya turned to Nico and said. "So Gong really is my last opponent, Nico''.

Nico turned to look at Yuya and said. "Indeed he is Yuya, your last opponent for the ARC league champion is your best friend Gong strong''. Yuya turned away from Nico and looked at Gong who looked back at him. "Why is Gong even my last opponent Nico, we duelled lots of times''.

Yuya could tell why Nico had Gong be his last opponent but he wants to know from Nico.

Nico smiled and said. "It's true you two have duelled lots of times, but you have never had a true duel with him ever''. Yuya looked at Nico with his eyes narrowing. Nico continued with his speech." I also know his your best friend, Especially after your father Yuusho Sakaki disappeared during his champion match, Gong has always protected you from the crul public who thought that your father was a coward for not appearing to duel the sledgehammer, just thinking about it brings me tears''. Nico said with anima tears going down his face. Yuya now had a sweat drop going down his head when he saw the tears.

"Now that you have gotten stronger, it's time for you two best friends to have a real duel with everything you got''. Nico said back with his normal smile.

"He's right Yuya''. Gong shouted to Yuya to get his attention. Yuya looked at Gong with his eyes narrowing. " We duelled lot's of times but Gong's never gone all out on you because you've been Gong's best friend, but ever since Gong been helping you out, Gong's got soft and has hold back even against other duellist, Like that duel with Leo's Synchro user Kit, Gong couldn't go all out and almost lost''.

Yuya just stayed the same, didn't move or look away. "But you got us a tie and the school stayed safe thanks to you''. Yuya said with his new serious tone and Yusei like glare.

Nico looked shocked at Yuya's new tone at speaking, he thought Yuya was a nice kid that never had a serious tone and would never glare at a friend.

Gong also notice the change in Yuya and his surprised to, but he shook that thought away and continued speaking. "A tie is no different to losing for Gong, if Gong wasn't so soft, Gong would have won that duel instead of a tie".

Gong pointed his finger at Yuya and said. "In order for Gong to get serious again, Gong must beat what's been holding him back, so get ready Yuya because Gong gonna beat you to the ground''.

Yuya kept his new serious face on Gong and said. "Then show me how strong you really are Gong''.

Gong and Nico was surprised again of the way Yuya was taking and they wanted to know what happen to him. Meanwhile Yuya was thinking about the new change in him to. "Maybe it's because of my new soul with Yusei, that might be it, but why haven't they notice the change of my hair, and my right eye and this mark on my face''.

* * *

# 3 minutes later #

Soon Yuya and Gong were inside the dojo and around them was Gongs fellow students. And in front of them was Nico and Gong's father Mr. Strong.

"All right Yuya, you know what's at stake here, if you lose you won't be able to enter the Junior Arc League Championship and follow your father's foot steps''. Nico said looking at Yuya.

Yuya still has that serious look on his face and just said. "I know what's at stake here Nico''. When Yuya says that, he doesn't mean the ARC league Championship, he means finding that mask man that hurt Yusei.

Mr Strong got up on his feet and said. "That's the spirit I like boy, show us how much you want to win in this duel''. Yuya just nodded. Gong looked at Yuya with that still surprised look. "What's with the change with Yuya, Gong's never seen him like this, now that Gong think about it, he looks different, oh well, I'll ask him later''.

* * *

# Zuzu's POV#

Right now, I'm with Sora, Ally, Frederick, Tate, Mrs Sakaki and with my father.

I've been very worried about Yuya since his mother told me that he didn't come back to his house last night.

Nico wanted us to not let Yuya know that we were here watching him duel.

We were in a room that would let us see the duel between Yuya and Gong, but I was still worried about Yuya.

"Allright, the duel is about to begging''. My father said.

"let's see if Yuya has what it takes to follow his father's footsteps''. Mrs Sakaki said.

I was still was worried about Yuya even if Nico found him, what even happen to him last night.

Sora noticed my worried look and he said. "What's up with the worried look Zuzu''.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I'm just worried about what happen to him last night''.

Mrs Sakaki put her arm on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yuya's fine now, there's no need to worry about last night Zuzu''.

I was still worried about him.

"Forget about last night, and worry about now''. Ally said.

"Yeah, Yuya needs our support to win this duel''. Frederick said.

"But Nico told us to not let Yuya know that were here''. Tate said.

My father turned his attention back to the computer that he bought with him

"We have to let Yuya duel on he's own this time''.

I guess what they say is true, but I was still worried about Yuya.

I look at him to try and calm myself, but that was when I noticed that Yuya changed his hair style, and had a strange yellow mark on his face and his right eye was now royal blue.

"What's with Yuya's hair and why does he have that mark on his face and how did his right eye change to blue, I'll have to ask him later, but he looks really handsome like that''.

I blushed at the thought of that. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

* * *

# Yuya's POV #

Yuya turned around to face Gong and said. "May the best duellist win, Gong''.

Gong looked at Yuya with his eyes narrowing at Yuya.

"Gong dose not know what happen to you Yuya, but Gong will find out in this duel''.

"Now action field on, field Spell,Sword's Cemetery activated''. Nico shouted and also clicking his fingers.

The field changed to the Sword's Cemetery field, with Yuya on normal ground while Gong is atop a small mountain.

Yuya didn't say anything, just stretch his left arm out and activated his duel disk with his red blade coming out.

"Yuya would have said something about this field, but he didn't, Gong won't stop until he finds out what happen to you''. Gong Thought and activating his duel disk with his yellow blade activated.

"It's go time Gong''. Yuya said to Gong.

"Gong's not losing today, Yuya''. Gong said back to Yuya.

DUUELLL! Yuya and Gong shouted drawing 5 cards from there deck.

 **Yuya: 4000/ Gong: 4000**

 **Yuya: 5 cards in hand/ Gong: 5 cards in hand.**

* * *

# Zuzu POV #

"Good luck Yuya''. Zuzu thought putting her hands together.

* * *

# Yuya POV #

"Ever thing rides on this duel, The Junior Arc League Championship, My dream, Finding out to see if I'm good enough to duel that mask man, I can't lose''. Yuya thought with his right hand becoming a fist, And with out him knowing. His dragon mark was glowing a little bit.

"Gong will take the first move Yuya''. Gong said before he took a card out of his hand and placing it on his duel disk's blade.

"Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi to the field in ATK mode''.

Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi appeared on Gong's field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi: ATK 500/ level: 3.**

 **Gong's hand: 4**

"Gong then activates Kageboushi's effect, when this guy is successfully summon, Gong can release him to Summon this, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in DEF mode''.

Kageboushi disappeared in a shower of green lights and appeared in his place was Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: ATK 1000/ DEF 3500/ Level 8.**

"Gong end's his turn, your move Yuya''. Gong said.

 **Yuya Life points: 4000/ Gong life points 4000.**

 **Yuya's hand: 5/ Gong's hand: 3**

Yuya just looked at Big Benkei without flinching that Gong summoned a level 8 monster on his first turn.

Yuya just put his fingers on the top card of his deck and said. "My turn, draw''.

Yuya draw his card and with a crimsion line going with it.

 **Yuya's hand: 6**

Yuya turned his card to look at what he drew, and he was shocked that he just drawed a Polymerization card.

"How did this get into my deck''. Yuya thought bringing the card closer to his face to get a better look at it.

Yusei appeared next to Yuya in spirit form and said. "I guess some of my cards went into your deck to, Yuya''.

Yuya turned to Yusei and said. "You're a fusion user, Yusei''.

"Not really Yuya, I'm a Fusion and Synchro user''.Yusei said with his arms crossed.

* * *

# Gong's POV #

Gong was a little confused. Yuya wasn't moving and his eye's was lifeless.

"What's wrong Yuya, got a bad draw''. Gong said to Yuya to try and get his attention.

But Yuya didn't respond or move.

Gong's eyes narrowed at Yuya.

* * *

# Back with Yuya and Yusei #

Yuya looked at Yusei amazed.

"Yuya, I know you don't want help from others to achieve your dream, but there are times when you need help from your friends, Like me, I needed help lot's of times from my friends, so don't hesitate to accept some help from your friends okay''. Yusei said to Yuya.

Yuya looked down a little bit to think about what Yusei told him.

"He's right, I should accept help from my friends, I won't be who I am thanks to them''.

Yuya lifted his head to look at Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei''. Yuya said smiling.

Yusei just gave a smile back and said. "No problem, Just always remember what I told you okay''.

Yusei disappeared back into Yuya's soul.

Yuya looked up from his card to look at Gong with a newfound fire in his eyes.

"Get ready Gong because I'm about to come at you full speed''. Yuya said with a smirk on his face.

Gong got his own smirk and said. " Bring it on Yuya, Gong will take everything you have and still keep standing''.

The two friends looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, tell me in a revive okay. If any of you think about the part about Yusei as a fusion user not true than you forgot dragon knight draco-equiste. See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The birth of a new dragon

**Sorry for the wait. Just had some stuff to do. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **The legend of the Synchro Pendulum: chapter 3**

Yuya's new pendulum dragon

Yuya and Gong still had that smirk on their face. And Yuya looked ready to make his move.

Yuya: 4000/ Gong: 4000

Yuya's hand 6/ Gong's hand 3

Gong's field: Super heavy samurai Big Benkei Def: 3500/ Yuya's field: empty.

"For the start of my turn, I'll activate this''. Yuya said while showing his new **Polymerization** card to Gong.

Gong looked at Yuya's new card, and when he saw what it was, he said in shock.

"You have a Polymerization card, Yuya''.

* * *

(Zuzu's POV)

What Gong said, really shocked us. How did Yuya have a Polymerization card, he gave mine back to me, yesterday.

"How does Yuya have that card, I thought he gave yours back to you, Zuzu''. Sora said looking at me. Everyone else turned to me as well.

"I don't know, he give mine back to me after his duel with Aura, I have it right here''. I said while bringing out my own Polymerization to show everyone.

"Then how did he get that card''. My dad said turning his attention back to the duel.

* * *

(Yuya's POV)

I smirked at Gong's shocked face and said. "I fuse my Odd eyes and Performapal Silver claw, and since they are Pendulum cards, they go to the extra deck instead of the graveyard''. Yuya placed his two cards in his extra deck and his two monsters spun around a colourful vortex that appeared behind him as he began to chant. "Dragon with colourful eyes fuse with the beast to become one, I fusion summon''. Yuya grabbed a card that came out of his Extra deck and placed it on his blade. "My Beast eyes Pendulum dragon''. Yuya's new dragon appeared on the field and looked ready to do some damage.

 **Beast eyes Pendulum dragon: ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000.**

 **Yuya's hand: 3**

Yuya's dragon was behind him and Yuya had a smirk on his face.

Gong looked at Yuya's new dragon and said. "That's some dragon you got there Yuya, too bad it can't beat Big Benkei''. Yuya just said. "Let's see about that, Beast Eyes attack Big Benkei''.

* * *

(Yuzu's POV)

What Yuya said shocket us. He's having his monster attack even if it can't win.

"What's Yuya doing, he can't beat Gong's monster like that''. Ally said.

"This is a bad idea''. Frederick said.

"Maybe he has a plan that needs him to do that''. Tate said.

I was worried about Yuya's move, but when I saw his face still smirking, I decided to believe in him.

* * *

(Yuya's POV)

Beast eyes started to advance to attack super heavy samurai Big Benkei and my plan was sent in motion. Gong shouted out to me. "What are you doing Yuya, Big Benkei is too strong for your dragon''. I then got on a rock and jumped to grab an action card that went flying when Beast eyes started to attack Big Benkei. I got the action card and landed on beast eyes head to ride him.

"Unless I use the effect of the action card Extreme sword, it increase my monster attack points by 1000 when it battle another monster''.

 **Beast eyes pendulum dragon's ATK: 3000 + 1000= 4000.**

Gong did not even have a look of worry but he was surprised at how high Yuya jumped. "Even if you increased your dragon ATK points, Gong's won't lose any life points''. Yuya just kept that smirk on his face. "Tell that to **Dragon fusion Magician** ''. **(Dragon fusion Magician/ level 4/ type: Magician/Pendulum/Effect/ Pendulum scale: 3/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1300/ Pendulum effect: When this card is in the pendulum zone, Fusion monsters cannot be destroyed battle and you don't take battle damage involving fusion monsters. You can also fusion summon a dragon type fusion monster without a fusion card/ Effect: If this card is in your hand when a dragon type fusion monster battle an opponent's monster. You can send this card to the graveyard so it gains 1700 ATK untile the END Phase and if the opponent's Monster is in Defense Position it can do Piercing damage.)** Yuya grabbed a card from his hand and held it between his two Fingers. "By sending this guy from my hand, not only will Beast eyes get a power boost, he will get to do piercing damage to you''. Yuya sent his card to the graveyard and a purple Magician appeared above Beast Eyes pendulum dragon.

This Magician had purple hair and purple eyes. He had purple and black clothing, a purple magician hat, a purple vest with a black shirt, Black pants with purple lines, he had a black wand that's like Dark Magician only the stone was black instead of green. He armed his wand at Beast eyes and fired a purple energy blast that surrounded Beast eyes as he powered up.

 **Beast eyes Pendulum dragon's ATK: 4000 + 1700 = 5700.**

Gong now had a worried look on his face. He grabbed a card from his hand and said. "Gong activates Superheavy samurai Soul fire's ability, Gong can only this effect when there are no spell and trap cards in Gong's graveyard, Thanks to this effect Big Benkei is not going anywhere''. A red like armour appeared in front of Big Benkei and formed a barrier around him. Yuya just said. "Even if you don't lose Big Benkei, you'll still lose Life points Gong, Go Beast eyes''. Beast eyes pendulum dragon fired an energy blast from his mouth to the barrier that surrounded Gong and Big Benkei and it slammed into it. Gong brought up his arms to shield himself from the impact of Beast eyes attack.

 **Gong's life points: 4000 – 2200 = 1800**

Gong brought down his hands and said. "Soul fire's effect also has a down side, Big Benkei now loses 800 DEF points''.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei defense points: 3500 – 800 = 2700**

Yuya grinded his teeth and said. "I place two cards face down and end my turn, now Beast eyes loses his power boost at the end of my turn''.

Two cards appeared on Yuya's field before they disappeared and the purple energy that surrounded Beast eyes pendulum dragon vanished.

 **Beast eyes pendulum dragon's ATK: 5700- 2700 = 3000.**

 **Yuya's hand 0.**

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Gong life points: 1800.**

The barrier that surrounded Gong and Big Benkei disappeared as well.

Nico clapped his hands together in applause. "Remarkable work Yuya, not only did you Fusion summon you also damaged Gong's life points more than half''.

* * *

(Zuzu's POV)

We were really impressed at how much better Yuya has gotten. "Yuya has gotten so cool''. Ally said in amazement.

Tate nodded to what Ally said. "Yuya got his monster to a high ATK power and damaged Gong's life points more than half''. Frederick shock his body and said. "Yuya is awesome''. Mrs Sakaki had a smile on her face and said. "Maybe now Yuya has a chance to make his dream come true''. My father shot up from his chair and throw his arms in the air and shouted. "YUYA HAS BECOME A TRUE DUELLING GENIOUS. GO YYYYUUUUYAAA-''. My father did not finished his shouting because I brought out my fan and smacked him on the head.

"Quiet down or Yuya will know that were here''. Sora just licked his Lollypop and said. "I wouldn't get to excited right now, the duel isn't even over''.

We turned our attention back to the duel.

* * *

(Yuya's POV)

I got off Beast eyes and said. "It's your move Gong. Let's see what you got''.

Gong turned his face serious and said. "Gong made of lots of hard stuff Yuya, get ready because Gong won't hold back anymore''. I just smirked and said. "Bring it Gong''. Gong put his hand on his deck and said. "Gong Draws''. Gong draw his card and sent a shockwave at me. I brought my hands up to protect myself from the shockwave. Gong looks at his card and he got his own smirk on his face. "Gong's got it. Watch this daddy. Gong summons the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter''. A little machine samurai with a horn appeared on Gong field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 600.**

My eyes widen at the monster that Gong just summon. "A Tuner monster''.

Nico and Mr Strong were shocked as well. "Oh my''. Nico said.

Gong crossed his arms and said. "Yuya, Gong said that he was going to show how strong he is and now Gong gonna show you. Gong tunes Level 8 Big Benkei with level 2 Trumpeter''. Trumpeter turned into two green rings and got around Big Benkei as if they were scanning him. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! Gong chant as Big Benkei transparent and turned into 8 orbs before a beam consumed them. Gong grabbed a card that came out of his extra deck and placed it on his duel blade and a giant green warrior appeared behind Gong and it took its position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo/ Level 10/ ATK:** **2400/ DEF: 3800.**

Yuya looked at Gong's new monster and granted his teeth. "Gong can Synchro summon now, this day just keeps on getting better and better''.

* * *

(Zuzu's POV)

We were shocked that Gong just used Synchro summon. "How did Gong learn to do Synchro summon''. Ally said. "I don't know Ally, but things just got worse for Yuya''. My father said looking at Ally. "I wonder how Yuya will get out of this''. Sora said.

* * *

(Yuya's POV)

I just got ready for whatever Gong was planning but then I heard Mr strong shout out. "Stop, the duel is over. Gong loses''. Gong and I looked at Mr strong as he rose up and said. "The duel was over the moment you stole another school techniques''. You bring shame to our Heavy strong Duelling Style''. Gong looked at his father and said. "Gong didn't steal, Gong bagged them to teach him so he can create a new Heavy strong Duelling Style''. Mr strong looked at his son and said. "Create a new Heavy strong duelling Style''. Gong nodded to his father. "If we don't create a new Heavy strong duelling style then our duelling way will be left in the dust and people will know all our moves. We can create something new like Yuya did with his pendulum summon''. Mr strong thought about what his son said and made a decision. "All right my boy. Show me what this new style can do''. Gong nodded to his father and turned back to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and said. "You learned to Synchro summon from Kit didn't you''.

Gong nodded to me and said. "Yes Gong did learn from Kit''. I just braced myself for impact because one thing I know about Gong's deck is that even if his monster are in DEF mode they can still do battle. "Let's see how strong your new monster is Gong''. Gong just said. "Very well Yuya, Gong activates Susanowo's ability''. Gong rose his hand into the air as Susanowo glowed green. "If Gong has no spell or trap cards in his graveyard Gong can pay 500 life points to activate a spell card from your graveyard''.

 **Gong life points: 1300**

I just granted my teeth knowing that I know what card Gong wants from my graveyard. Gong pointed his hand at me and said. "Gong will be taking your Polymerization card Yuya''. What Gong said shocked everyone. I thought he wanted **Extra sword** not **polymerization**. My card appeared in Gong's right hand. "Gong fuses **Superheavy Samurai Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense''.** Prepped Defense appeared next to Susanowo as they spun around a colourful vortex that appeared behind him as he began to chant" **Two great Samurai fuse together to form the greatest Samurai alive! Gong Fusion Summon!** Gong grabbed a card from his Extra deck slammed it onto his duel blade. **"Legendary Superheavy Samurai Planet Destroyer!** A light appeared behind Gong and out came Gong's new monster. It was the biggest monster I faced so far. It had black amour on him that looked like it was made from the devil. It had a shogun helmet with the horns looking like Devil horns. It had red eyes that was terrifying. Its weapon was a giant sword that looks like it was made from the devil. Needless to say that if was terrifying and looked powerful.

 **Legendary Superheavy Samurai Planet Destroyer! Level 12/ Type: Machine/Fusion/ Effect/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK:?/ DEF: ?/ Fusion**

 **Materials: One Synchro, Superheavy Samurai monster + One Superheavy tuner monster/ Effect: This monster's ATK and DEF points are equal to The ATK and DEF points of the monsters used to summon it combined. This monster cannot be targeted for spells or trap cards. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle your opponent loses life points equal to half of the destroyed monster DEF points. This card can battle in face up defense position. If it does, apply its DEF points for damage calculation.** I was now worried because I can tell this monster has a powerful effect.

Nico clapped his hands again and said. "What a magnificent monster''. Nico turned to Mr Strong who had his face full of shock. "You must be proud of you son for how strong of a monster that he just summon''. Mr Strong keeped his eyes on Gong to see what else his son can do. I looked at Plant Destroyer to see if there was a weakness and so far I don't see one. I looked at my duel disk to see what its attack and Defense points are. **Legendary Superheavy Samurai Planet Destroyer ATK AND DEF points: ?. "**? attack and defense points''. I turned to look at Gong. He crossed his arms and said. "Plant Destroyer's Points are equal to the points of the monsters used to summon him''.

* * *

(Zuzu's POV)

"Equal to his fusion materials attack and defense points? I said in wonder.

My father looked at me and said. "He means the attack and defense points of Susanowo and Prepped Defense combined are Planet Destroyer attack and defense''.

"Susanowo's attack and defense points were 2400 and 3800''. Ally said holding up her fingers to try and count. "Plus Prepped Defense's 200 attack points and 2100 defense points! Frederick said. "Put them together and you get''. Tate said.

"2600 attack points and 5900 defense points''. Sora said getting everyone's attention. "That's how much Gong's monster has''.

I looked back at the duel and said. "If that monster's really that powerful then attention Yuya is in trouble''.

* * *

(Yuya's POV)

I just watched as Plant Destroyers points went up. **Legendary Superheavy Samurai Planet Destroyer ATK Points: 2600/ DEF points: 5900.**

I granted my teeth said. "This is gonna hurt''. Gong rose his hand and said. "Gong has Planet Destroyer attack Beast eyes pendulum dragon''. I didn't bother to look for an action card. I just watched as Plant Destroyer raise its hand and strike the ground with its sword and created a pillar of fire that appeared from the ground and exploded when it impacted with Beast eyes. I raised my hands to try and shield myself from the shockwaves. "When Plant Destroyer destroys a monster by battle. Gong's opponent takes damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's defense points''. Gong said. I widen my eyes at what Gong said about what else his monster can do. Plant Destroyers left fist turned into a blue fire inferno. And was shaped like that of a dragon's head. He then drew his fist backwards readying his attack, he then threw his first forward with such ferocity and unleashed the dragon's fireball inferno hitting Yuya, which sent him flying to the ground with his jacket coming off

 **Yuya life points: 4000 – 2900 – 1000 = 100.**

* * *

 **(Zuzu's POV)**

"Yuuuuyaaaa''. I shouted before I rushed to the door and opened it. "Zuzu, What are you doing''. My father said to me now standing up. "I can't take it anymore, Letting Yuya think his alone without our support''. I turned back to look at my father and he gasped when he saw tears going down my face. "Yuay needs me. Just like when I needed him''. I left the room so I can get to Yuya.

* * *

 **(Yuya's POV)**

I was damn right when I said that this was gonna hurt. I pushed up my head to look at Gong and said. "When this is over I am so sending you the hospital pill, Gong''. "Gong is no paying the pill Yuya''. Gong said to me. " **Yuya** ''. I heard my name to the left and looked to see Zuzu with her hands together with a worried look on her face. "What's Zuzu doing here, though I have to admit that Zuzu looks cute with that look on her face''. I blushed at the thought of that. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. "Where the hell did that come from, damn you new senses''. I thought. Ally, Tate and Fredrick then showed up next to Zuzu.

"Where have you guys been''. I said. "We've been here the whole time''. Tate said.

"We just been hiding so you won't know that we were here''. Fredrick said.

"Were sorry that we did not let you know that we were here''. I just smiled at them and said. "It's oaky, your just in time to see my counter attack to win this duel''. Gong, Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu looked at me confused. "Your barely have any life points, how are you gonna win this duel''. Zuzu said.

I got up from the ground and said. "Just watch. I activate my face down cards''.

I held my hand out and my two cards flipped from face down to face up. "The trap cards " **Pendulum sacrifice** and **Dragon Life attack''.**

 **(Pendulum Sacrifice/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can select two pendulum monsters from your deck and place them in the pendulum Zone. But the selected pendulum monsters Level must be equal or lower to the destroyed monsters level)**

 **(Dragon Life attack/ Type: Continuous Trap/ Effect: When you take battle or effect damage, this card gets one dragon attack counter (Max 99) for each 100 life points lost. You can select one dragon type monster on your field and the selected monster gain 100 attack for each counter you discard. This effect only applies till the END phase)**

Gong's eyes widen when he saw my trap cards. "Those cards were Trap cards''. Gong said. Zuzu, Tate, Fredrick and Ally were surprised too. "They were trap cards''. Fredrick said. "Then why didn't he use them to stop Gong's attack''. Ally said. "I don't know''. Tate said. I looked at them and saw Sora, Zuzu's father and my mother were next to them and said. "Because these trap cards can only be activated when my monsters are destroyed by battle or if I take battle damage''. They now understood about my trap card so I turned around to look at Gong and said. "First let me tell you about Pendulum sacrifice. When a monster that I control is destroyed by battle, I'm allowed to set two pendulum monsters in the pendulum Zone but there levels have to be equal or lower then beast eyes level''.

Gong looked at me and said. "So you took that hit so you can set the pendulum scale huh Yuya''. I smirked at him. "Sometimes you have to take a hit to do an even bigger one''. Two cards slotted out of my deck and I grabbed then and showed them to Gong. " **I set the pendulum scale with** **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer magician, I'm taking control of this duel now''.** Then both monstersappeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer.

"Now I'll tell you about my other trap card '' **Dragon** **Life attack''**. A dragon statue then appeared next to Yuya. "Whenever I take damage even if it's from a battle or effect. This card gets one dragon attack counters for each 100 points of damage I take''. The eyes of the statue then glowed. "Since I took 3900 points of damage. My trap gains 39 counters''.

 **Dragon life attack counters: 39.**

"Gong ends his turn''. Gong said.

 **Yuya life points: 100/ Gong life points: 1300**

Mr Strong shot up from his seat and said. "That was magnificent my boy. This new Heavystrong duelling style is amazing''. Gong turned to his father and said. "This is what our new style can do daddy''. Mr strong nodded to Gong and said. "I am proud of you my boy for creating this new style''. "Watch Gong win with this new style daddy''. Gong said. "Who said you were gonna win Gong''. I said getting Gong and his father's attention. I put my hand on top of my deck and said. "This duel is gonna end with me as the winner''. Gong looked at me and said. "That's impossible Yuya. Look at your field, you got nothing and Gongs got Plant destroyer''. I just smiled and said. "The duel is never over till one of us is out of life points''. I then closed my eyes. "Ever thing rides on this draw. This duel, finding that mask man, my dream. I won't give up''. I then saw a Dragon who's body was covered in light appeared in my mind. I then heard it roar at me. I kelp that smile on my face. "Don't worry. You will soon appear by my side''. I thought. My new mark on my right forearm glowed even more and Gong saw it. "Whoa, That is one wield tato you got there Yuya''. Gong said. "Yusei please guide me''. I thought. "Go show him what you got Yuya''. I heard Yusei said in my mind. I open my eyes with a new fire in them and said. " **My tuuuurnnn''.** I said drawing my new card creating a powerful shock wave that Gong had to use his arms to protect him himself.

 **Yuya hand: 1.**

I look at the card that I draw and my eyes widen when I saw it. "This card is a''. I then smirked and said. "Okay then. I **Summon the tuner monster ''White eyes dragon''.** A white dragon appeared on my field. Its body was mostly white but it had yellow line across its body and it had eyes that shinned like a star.

 **(White eyes dragon/ level: 1/ type: Dragon/ effect/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 300/ Effect: This card can only be used as a Synchro matiral of a dragon type monster. The Dragon type Synchro monster that was Synchro summon using this card gains these two effect: This card can't be destroyed in battle unless the attacking monster is a dragon time monster, when this card battles an opponent's Defense monster, it can do Piercing damage.)**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at my new monster. "A tuner monster'', Gong said. "Your not the only who can use Synchro summon now Gong''. I said. "Now I'm taking control of this duel with the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer magician I will pendulum summon''. A Giant cope of my pendent then appeared between my two monsters and started to swing. "Swing far pendulum, cave the arc of victory. My monster is ready to swing into action''. I shouted rising my into the air as a portal appeared above my Magicians and a orange light came out of it. "Time to turn up the heat **Odd eyes pendulum dragon''.** The light then vanished and appeared my dragon. **(Odd eyes pendulum dragon. ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)** my odd eyes was on my left side while my white eyes dragon was on my right side. Gong looked at my two monsters and said. "A level 7 and level 1''. Zuzu looked at me and said. "Yuya are you really gonna do it''. I nodded to her and closed my eyes. "It's time Yusei for our new dragon to appear''. I thought. Yusei appeared next to me and said. "Let's do this together Yuya''.

 **(Yugion 5ds. Clear mind song)**

 **Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time, breaking through my limits…**

Beams of light shoot out of my mark and a card appears in my hand I opened my eyes and held the card into the air. "I tune my level one White eyes dragon with my level 7 Odd eyes pendulum dragon''. Yusei and I said together.

 **and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go on my way**

"Say what''. Gong said shocked at what I said. Even if I wasn't looking at them, I can tell Zuzu and the other were shocked as well.

 **With your passion boiling red,** **Once you pass the monochromatic** **scenery,** **Overtake it going full speed, nonstop!**

A red portal appeared above Yuya as he began to chant with Yusei. " **Dragon with duel colored eyes with the blessing of the white dragon of the stars. Transform to a new dragon!** Odd eyes and white eyes dragon descended into the portal and the portal transformed into a dragon. This dragon's body looked like it was made of fire.

 **I wanna reach it faster than anyone else...**

"What the heck is that''. Gong said looking at the dragon. The others were shocked at the appearance of the dragon as well.

 **'Cause I got people I have to protect...**

" **Let's Rev it Up Star eyes Synchro Pendulum dragon''.** The red dragon then shot out Odd eyes pendulum dragon from its mouth with Odd eyes body engulfing it in fire.

 **Crazy, keep on driving! More and more intense!**

Odd eyes armour then started to break away. First its legs armour broke away and is legs got bigger and its color changed from red to black with red scales and he gained knee guards that are now red as well.

Then his hands armour broke and got a little bigger and changed to black and grew dragon like claws with red diamond shaped knuckles.

 **Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back.**

Odd eyes crescent shaped wing started to shattered and changed to black wings that are like stardust dragon's wings but the blue parts of his wings were red and green now. Left wing was green now and right wing red as well.

 **Keep on, burning soul! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle...**

 **Let's go, Clear mind!**

Odd eyes body armour shattered and his body was en gulfed in light and changed to the same body that stardust dragon had but was black and its chest got four light blue orbs.

 **Shatter those days of feeling helpless, and dragging your loneliness and fears.**

His tail was engulfed in light and changed into a tail that was like stardust's tail but was black.

 **Smash through the moment in a mad dash, and if you cry, no way**

Odd eyes head and neck armour shattered to reveal a dragon head and neck like stardust dragon but was black with red lines.

 **On a corner where your grip slips, as you fear something you can't see...**

The eyes of Odd eyes changed into Yellow eyes that were very much like stardusts eyes.

 **indecision is forbidden, you're ready and set. Towards a tomorrow no one's yet seen, I'll take you there and we'll be one with the winds...**

The red dragon disappeared and Yuya's new dragon descended into the air and roared.

 **Don't stop, keep on rolling! Go even further on!**

The blank card that Yuya was holding stated to change into a half green and half White card.

 **Ease up and it'll cost your life. Punch it into the red zone!**

 **(Star eyes synchro pendulum dragon/Level 8/ type Dragon/ synchro/ pendulum/ effect/ attribute Wind/ pendulum scale 4/ ATK 3000: DEF 2500:/ Materials: one tuner monster- 1 or more none pendulum monster/ pendulum effect: pendulum monsters cannot be targeted by card effects (spells, traps or monster effects). If you have stardust dragon and odd eyes pendulum dragon on your side of the field, you can send them to the extra deck and special summon this card from the pendulum zone.**

 **Effect: When this card battles an opponent's monster by battle, your opponent cannot activate spells, trap or monster effects. If you have pendulum monster or synchro monster on your side of the field, they cannot be targeted for battle while this card remans on the field. If you used Odd eyes pendulum dragon as a synchro material, it gains this effect. When this card battle an opponent's level 5 or higher monster, this card's ATK and DEF points double. When this card is destroyed by battle or a spell, trap or monster effect, this card goes to the pendulum zone and you can special Summon a stardust dragon from your extra deck.)**

 **Keep on, burning soul! So long as I live, even if I die, I wanna shine, so at full speed...**

Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Zuzu's father, my mother, Gong, Mr strong, Nico and the other students of Gong's school stared at my new dragon in awe and amazement. Nico clapped his hands and said. "What a magnificent Dragon''.

 **Let's go Clear Mind!**

"I can't believe Yuya just Synchro Summon a new dragon''. Tate said. "It's so pretty''. Ally said with starts in her eyes. "Yuya is so awesome''. Fredrick said with his body shacking sideways. Zuzu looked at me and said. "Were did Yuya learn to Synchro Summon''.

 **Don't stop, keep on rolling!**

My new dragon let out a powerful roar. I knew my dragon was happy to finally be Summon. Gong looked at Star eyes and said. "That's one impressive Synchro monster you got there''. Yuya kept smirking and said. "This is no normal Synchro monster Gong, This dragon is a Synchro Pendulum monster''.

 **Go even** **further on!**

Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Zuzu's father, my mother, Gong, Mr strong and Nico widen their eyes at my. "That thing is Synchro Pendulum monster''. Gong said shocked. "That's right and with Star eyes I will finish this duel''. I said pointing my hand at him as my dragon road. Gong calmed down and said. "Even if you have a new dragon, you can't beat Plant Destroyer''. I changed my face into a serious face and said. "Yes he can and will destroy Plant Destroyer''. "How? Gong said.

 **Ease up and it'll cost your life.**

"Just watch. I activate White eyes ability''. I said as white eyes appeared next to Star eyes. "When this card is used to Synchro Summon, My Synchro monster gains the effect to do Piercing damage to my opponent''.I said as White turns into a White Aura that surrounds Star eyes as its Eyes flashed.

 **Punch it into the red zone!**

"That still won't be enough to beat Plant destroyer''. Gong said. I gained a smirk on my face and said. "Guess you forgot about my trap 'Dragon Life attack'' The dragon statue started to glow red.

 **Keep, on burning soul!**

"I forgot about that trap card''. Ally said. "Now I guess we can see what it does''. Tate said. I jumped onto my dragon's neck to ride it. "This card lets me use my counters to increase my Dragon's Attack points by 100 points for each counter''. "Increase his monsters attack points''. Ally said. "Let's see 100 x 39''. Fredrick said holding up his fingers.

 **Make 'em burn hot**

"Together they make''. Tate said. "3900 attack points for Yuya's dragon''. Sora said getting the others to look at him. "Star eyes attack points increases by that muck'' **(Star eyes Synchro pendulum dragon ATK points: 3000 + 3900 = 6900)** Gong took a step back and said. "No way, his dragon is strong enough now''. "There's still more where that came from. Star eyes attack''. I said with Star eyes taking flight

 **and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way,**

"Now I activate Star eyes Synchro Pendulum dragon's effect''. I said with Star eyes gathering energy in its mouth. "This effect can only be activated when Odd eyes pendulum dragon is used as a Synchro material. When Star eyes battles an opponent's level 5 or higher monster, he's attack and defense points double''. Everyone's eyes widen in complete shock. "Double Star eyes attack and defense points''. Ally said with her hands near her mouth. "That's a lot of points''. Fredrick said. "Star eyes attack points are 6900, so double them''. Tate said counting his fingers. "You get 13800 points''. Sora said licking his lollipop.

 **So at full throttle at full speed...**

 **(Star eyes Synchro pendulum dragon, ATK points: 6900 X 2 = 13800/ DEF points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.)**

"That's a lot of attack points there''. Zuzu's father said with his mouth hanging open. Zuzu looked at Yuya with her checks turning pink. "So amazing, Yuya, you got so much stronger and more handsome''. Mrs Sakaki looked at her son riding his new dragon and let out a big smile. "Yuya, you've grown so much. Just like your father''. Yusei appeared next to Yuya and said. "Let's finish this together Yuya''. Yuya looked at Yusei and said. "This is just the start Yusei, I know that we will kept duelling for a long time''. Yuya and Yusei turned to Gong and he just hold up his fist and said. "Go for it Yuya, It's all right''. Yusei and I smiled and nodded to Gong and shouted together. **"Star eyes Synchro pendulum dragon attack Legendary Superheavy samurai Plant destroyer''.** Star eyes released the black and red blast from his mouth. " **Spiral flair''.** The attack connected with Plant Destroyer and created an explosion that blew Gong away to the ground.

 **Let's go, Clear Mind!**

 **( Yugioh Clear mind song finished)**

 **Gong life points: 1300 – 7900 = 0000**

 **Yuya win/ Gong lose.**

I jumped off Star eyes as the Action field started to disappear, I looked at Star eyes and he looked back to me. I smiled and said. "Thank you''. Star eyes let out one last roar before he disappeared. I took out Star eyes card and thought. "We found that mask man and defeat him together Star eyes''. I heard my name being shouted out. I turned to look at my friends walking over to me and Gong was with them. "I know that I have to stop him but now is a time to celebrate with my friends''. My friends surrounded my asking questions. I just gave them a smile. "After all Duel is not to be used as a weapon but it is used to have fun with people and make friends with them and bring smiles''.

* * *

 **Well what do you think about this chapter! It's pretty awesome right. Send a review. Also I try not to take so long for the next chapter but I'll be busy making the next chapter for my digimon story so if your a digimon fan you won't have to with so long for my next digimon chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Yuya and Zuzu's first date

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with some shit. Anyway sorry to say but this chapter is not the first chapter for the arc league champion ship tournament.**

Chapter 4: Yuya and Zuzu's day together.

* * *

Yuya was walking around in the City with his massed up clothes. After his duel with Gong and qualification for the ARC league championship, Yuya now had the day to himself.

So here he is, walking around the city and looking for a place that sells good looking clothes. Yuya was looking left and right for a clothing shop, but he couldn't find one.

He sign and said. "This sucks, now if I was a shop where they sell good clothes where would I be''. Yusei then appeared behind Yuya in spirit form. "When was the last time you did some shopping, Yuya''. Yusei said to Yuya.

Yuya looked at Yusei and said. "Not for a long time Yusei, no''. Yusei signed at what Yuya said. "You should really come out shopping more often, you know that''. Yuya sign at Yusei and said.

"I get it okay, Yusei''. Yusei smiled before he went back into Yuya. **"Hey Yuya, wait up''.** Yuya heard behind him and looked to see Zuzu running up to him. Yuya stopped walking so she can catch up with him.

"Hey Zuzu, what's up''. Yuya said with a smile. Zuzu stopped in front of him and said. "Nothing much, just wanted to know what you're doing for the rest of the day''. "Well I'm going to do some shopping for some new clothes''. Yuya said surprising Zuzu.

"New clothes, when were you in the mood to get some new clothes''. Zuzu said.

"I just fell like getting some new clothes, but I can't find a good shop that sells cool clothes''. Yuya said. Zuzu looks at Yuya and he does need a change of clothes.

"I know a good place that sells good clothes. I can take you there if you want''. Zuzu said offering to take Yuya to a clothes shop.

Yuya smiled at Zuzu. "Sure why not Zuzu, we haven't spent some time together for a while. So let's go''. Yuya said to Zuzu. Zuzu smiled at Yuya and grabbed his left hand and started dragging him to a who knows where.

After 20 minutes of walking, they soon found that shop Zuzu talked about.

They entered and went to the counter and saw a woman in her late teen years. She looked up from the counter and saw Zuzu and Yuya. "Nice to see you again Zuzu, how can I help you today''.

Zuzu smiled at her. "My friend needs some new clothes that look very cool. Do you guys have anything that can help us''. Zuzu said to the woman.

The woman smiled at Zuzu. "You came to the right place. We have lots of clothes that your Boyfriend could like, so shop till you drop''. The woman said to Zuzu.

Yuya and Zuzu blushed at what the woman said. "His not my boyfriend/ she's not my girlfriend''. Yuya and Zuzu shouted out at the same time pointing at each other. Yuya and Zuzu blushed at each other again that they just answered together.

The woman kept smiled at them. "That's what they all say, but forget about that and do some shopping''. Yuya and Zuzu started looking around for any clothes for Yuya. But luck was not on their side because Yuya didn't like any of them.

Yuya and Zuzu were about to leave when something cached Yuya's eyes. There was a Dark sleeveless shirt with a Dark blue jacket with white lines that looks like Yusei's jacket but without those ball things on them. There were also red fingerless gloves with a white star mark on both of them. There were also black long pants with white lines and blue sport shoes.

"These clothes are what I'm looking for''. Yuya thought to himself. Yuya grabbed those clothes and payed for them at the counter.

"Thank you for shopping here and have a nice time with those clothes''. The woman said to Yuya. Yuya said thanks and left with Zuzu.

* * *

Yuya and Zuzu were walking to their duel school now. Yuya was holding the bag that had his clothes. Zuzu looked at her childhood friend and said. "Do you like those new clothes that much Yuya''.

Yuya looked back and Zuzu. "Of Couse I do, why would I spend most of my money buying these clothes? When we get back to you show I'll show you them okay''. Zuzu nodded to her friend and decided to ask Yuya something that has been bugging her all day.

"Hey Yuya''. Zuzu said to Yuya while stoped walking. Yuya looked at his friend as Zuzu continued talking. "What happen to you, you seem different and your hair and right eye have changed''.

Yuya looked away from his friend. He doesn't want to tell her that he meat someone that merged with his soul and changed his right eye and hair and made him different. "I don't want to talk about it Zuzu''. Yuya said to Zuzu walking a little faster.

Zuzu was a little surprised at Yuya's response. They normal tell each other everything. She decided not to worry about what happen to Yuya and walked faster to catch up with him.

* * *

They soon made it to **you show duel school.**

Zuzu was with ally, Tate and Fredrick, sitting on a couch, waiting for Yuya to come out with his new clothes. "Hey Zuzu, do you know what Yuya's new clothes look like''. Ally said to Zuzu.

Zuzu looked at Ally. "No I don't, sorry Ally''. She said. "Well he better hurry up. I'm getting bored''. Fredrick said. "Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come out right now''. Tate said trying to get the group to calm down.

The door to that room that they were in opened, and out came Yuya, wearing his new clothes (He looks like Yusei, but different. Just thought you guys should know). "So how do I look guys''. Yuya said to his friends.

His friends had different reactions to Yuya's new look. Tate and Fredrick stared at Yuya in amazement. Zuzu and Ally had anime hearts in their eyes looking at Yuya in his new clothes.

"You look awesome Yuya''. Tate said with stars in his eyes. "Your new clothes are amazing''. Fredrick said moving his body sideways.

Yuya smiled at them before he turned to look at Ally and Zuzu, who were still looking at him with anime hearts in their eyes.

"You look so handsome Yuya''. Ally said to Yuya with her hands together. "You made the right decision choosing those clothes''. Zuzu said to Yuya. "Thanks for those nice words, but please stop looking at me like that''. Yuya said nervously because of the way Ally and Zuzu were looking at him.

Ally and Zuzu did what Yuya said and got that look off their faces and looked natural. "Anyway, where is the principal, Sora, my mum and Gong?''. Yuya said wondering where they are.

"Your mum's back at your house. Sora is looking around the city looking for a candy shore, Gong's back at his dojo and my dad is back home''. Zuzu said to Yuya.

Yuya nodded to her and looked at the kids. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day, guys?''. He said.

"Actually Yuya''. Zuzu said getting everyone's attention. "I want to have a duel against you''. What Zuzu said, really surprised everyone especially Yuya. "Why do you want to duel me, Zuzu''. Yuya said.

"Because you've changed and I want to know why. If I win this duel you have to tell me what happen to you''. Zuzu said bringing out her duel disk. Yuya was feeling a little torn apart right now.

He didn't want to tell his secret to anyone yet. But he was now one that never refuses a challenge. Yusei appeared in spirit form next to Yuya and said. "Just accept her challenge already, Yuya''.

"But I don't want to risk my secret about you Yusei''. Yuya said to Yusei. "Well then just don't lose, always accept a challenge Yuya because that is what you want, right''. Yusei said before he went back into Yuya's soul.

Yuya smiled before he looked at Zuzu. "All right Zuzu, you want a duel you got one''. He said.

Zuzu smiled back at Yuya. "Wait a second''. Ally said getting their attention.

"The principal isn't here and we don't know how to activate an action field''. Tate said.

"No problem, we'll just duel without an action field''. Yuya said surprising everyone, because he loves to duel in action duels and hearing him want to duel without one is surprising.

"Okay Yuya, let's do this''. Zuzu said before she and the others went to the duel field.

They soon made it to the field with Yuya and Zuzu in the field with their duel disk on their right arms, and the kids were watching from the window.

"Yuya get ready because I'm gonna win this duel no matter what''. Zuzu said placing her deck in her duel disk's deck zone. "We'll see who wins or loses, Zuzu''. Yuya said going for his deck, but then a thought came to his head. "I have already used my deck today. But I haven't used or seen Yusei's deck''. Yuya thought bringing out Yusei's deck from his pocket. "I guess I should see what it can do''. Yuya put Yusei's deck into his duel disk before it shuffled the deck.

" **LET'S DUEL!''.** Yuya and Zuzu shouted out together, activating their duel disk and drawing the top five cards from their deck.

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Zuzu life points: 4000.**

 **Yuya's hand: 5/ Zuzu hand: 5.**

"You can have the first move, Zuzu''. Yuya said to Zuzu.

"If you insist Yuya then alright, I'll go first then''. Zuzu said begging her turn.

 **Zuzu life points: 4000/ hand: 5/ Turn 1.**

"I'll start my turn by summoning **"Aria the Melodious Diva"** in Attack mode''. Zuzu said placing a card on her duel blade, and Aria appeared on her field.

 **Aira the Melodious Diva/ level 4/ Attack: 1600/ Defence: 1200.**

"I end my turn''. Zuzu said before she ended her turn.

Yuya and Zuzu life points: 4000/ Yuya hand: 5 / Zuzu hand: 4.

"Why did she just end her turn without placing a face down card?''. Ally said.

"I don't know, Ally''. Tate said to Ally. "Maybe she has something planed ''. Fredrick said to his friends.

Yuya was looking at Zuzu, wondering why she just summon a monster and end her turn. "She must have something planed, but what''. Yuya thought before he started his turn.

"My turn now, draw''. Yuya said drawing the top card from his deck.

Yuya's turn/ hand: 6

Yuya put the card he draw in his hand with his other cards.

"So many choices to pick, but I think I'll go with this one''. Yuya said before he grabbed a monster card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk.

"I summon a new monster. Say hello to **Speed Warrior** ''. A warrior with grey armour appeared on Yuya's field.

 **Speed Warrior/ level: 2/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 400.**

Everyone was surprised at Yuya's new monster. They know that this new monster was not part of his deck, so it's a surprised to them.

"Where did Yuya get that new card, I never heard of this card?''. Ally said surprised.

"Who cares, where he got it. That monster is so cool''. Fredrick said shaking his body sideways.

"But its Attack points are lower than Zuzu's monster''. Tate said with his eyes on the duel.

Zuzu looked at Yuya's new monster with a surprised face before she shook he face to get rid of that surprised face. "That might be one cool monster Yuya, but it's nothing compared to my Diva''. Zuzu said, before something surprising.

Speed Warrior was then consumed by a white aura and it Attack points also went up.

 **Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 X 2 = 1800.**

"How did your monster's attack points just go up''. Zuzu said to Yuya surprised.

"Ever heard of a special ability Zuzu. Because that's what happen, when Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points are doubled until my turn is over''. Yuya said with a smirk on his face.

"That's a cool effect, isn't it''. Ally said.

"You bet it is''. Tate said to Ally.

"Speed Warrior, give that Diva a nice Hyper Sonic Slash''. Yuya said throwing his right hand forward.

Speed Warrior went up to Zuzu's monster so fast that Zuzu couldn't keep up. Speed Warrior then kicked Aira the Melodious Diva in the stomach and she burst in little bits.

Zuzu brought her hands up to shield herself from the impact of Yuya's new monster's attack.

 **Zuzu's life points: 4000 – 200 = 3800.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down''. Yuya said placing a face down card in his duel disk as a face down card appeared on Yuya's field before disappearing.

 **Yuya's hand: 4/ Zuzu's hand: 4**

 **Yuya's life points: 4000/ Zuzu's life points: 3800.**

 **Speed Warrior ATK: 1800- 900= 900**

"Okay, no more playing around. I draw''. Zuzu said drawing the top card from her deck.

 **Zuzu's hand: 5.**

"I play **Polymerization** ''. Zuzu said with her new spell card between two finger of her right hand.

Yuya narrowed his eyes at Zuzu's card. "Here comes her new secret weapon''. Yuya thought to himself, bracing himself for anything.

Ally, Tate and Fredrick all got excited at what Zuzu was now planning. "Here comes her new Fusion Summoning''. Ally said.

"I'm so excited for this''. Fredrick said shacking his body again.

"I wonder what kind of Fusion monster she'll play''. Tate said to Ally and Tate.

Zuzu slotted her spell card into her duel disk and said. "With the power of **Polymerization**. I fuse **Elegy The Melodious Diva** with **Serenade The Melodious Diva** to fusion summon''. Zuzu picked up two cards from her hand slotted them into the graveyard zone of her dull disk. Two monsters appeared oh Zuzu's right and left side.

One of the Diva's was a green heired woman with purple clothing and the other was another woman, only with very light brown hear wearing a yellow dress.

A purple portal appeared behind Zuzu and her two monsters swirled around it before disappearing in it. Zuzu raised her two hands into the air and began to to chant.

 **"May these two Melodious's fuse together to form a more powerful Melodious''.**

The portal behind Zuzu began to flash and a monster appeared behind Zuzu as she finished her chant while clapped her hands and shouted. "I Fusion Summon''. Zuzu new monster was another Woman(Big surprise there) Only with orange long and wide hair, wearing a orange, rred and black dress, also with a mask on her face.

 **"Schuberta, The Melodious Maestra''.**

 **Schuberta The Melodious Maestra/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000/ Level 6/Fairy/Fusion.**

Yuya looked at Zuzu's new fusion monster, and I had to say that I'm impressed with her fusion skills.

Yuya looked at Zuzu and said. "Nice monster. To bad I have to destroy it''. Zuzu smirk at me.

"To bad because I'm gonna win this duel on this turn. I activate my **Schuberta's** special Effect''. Schuberta raised it's music wand and three black portals appeared in front of Zuzu.

The three cards that Zuzu used to fusion her new monster went into those black portals before disappearing.

"I can banish three cards from mine or your graveyard and **Schuberta** Gains 200 Attack points for each card banished''. Zuzu said, explaining her monsters effect.

 **Schuberta's ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000.**

"Crap baskets''. Yuya said know a little worried.

Zuzu smirked at Yuya again. She thrust her left hand at me and shouted. " **Schuberta** Attack Yuya's **Speed Warrior''.**

 **Schuberta** did what her mistress said and released a beam with lyric marks on then from her music wand at Speed Warrior.

I knew if Speed Warrior was destroyed then I would take lots of damage. Yuya thrust his left hand out and shouted. "I activate my trap card''.

Yuya's face down card flipped up to reveal a metal scarecrow on the card's image. The card glowed and the metal scarecrow from the card's image appeared in front of Speed Warrior and deflected Schuberta's attack.

Zuzu, Ally, Tate and Fredrick all gasped in surprised at what happen. "Allow me to introduced the Trap card called: **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.** This trap card can stop one of your monster's from attacking and I can place it face down after it negates your monsters attack''. Yuya said, explaining my new trap card's effect, before the metal Scarecrow disappeared back into it's card before it went back to face down possession.

Zuzu lost her smirk at what Yuya's new trap card can do. "I end my turn now''.

 **Schuberta ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400.**

Ally, Tate and Fredrick had looks of amassment on their faces. Must be because of what Yuya's new trap card can do.

"That card was so cool''. Fredrick said again shaking his body sideways.

"Not only did negate Zuzu's Attack, it also went back to Face down. That means Yuya can use that card over and over again''. Tate said with stars in his eyes.

Ally looked at her two friends and said. "I admit that trap card is cool, it's a little scary''.

Yuya was about to start his turn, but then he noticed that some moon light was over Zuzu. He looked up to the ceiling to see if it was night time yet. And he was damn right.

"It's amazing how time flies when your having fun''. Yuya said looking at the moon. Yusei then appeared then to Yuya in spirit form.

"Having fun, duelling your girlfriend''. Yusei said, teasing Yuya. Yuya's face turn bright red at what Yusei said.

"She's not my girlfriend''. Yuya said to Yusei. "You say that, but you totally got the hots for her''. Yusei said teasing Yuya even more.

Yuya sigh at Yusei and said. "I'm just gonna end this duel so you won't tease me''. Yusei then got a serious face. "Yuya. Don't let your ambition to beat that mask man overcome your true ambition''.

Yuya turn to look at Yusei. "What do you mean by that Yusei''. Yuya said. "What I mean is that your not duelling like the dueltainer you allways were. I saw in your memories that before you meet me. you always duelled to make people smile. Where is that Yuya''. Yusei said to Yuya. Yuya looked down at the ground and thought about Yusei said.

"Yusei's right. I've been to focus on getting ready to duel that mask man, that I've forgot about my dream to be an even bitter Dueltainer then dad. Well it's show time.''. Yuya turned back to Yusei and said. "Thanks Yusei''. Yusei smiled at Yuya and said. "Just looking out for my friend''. Yusei then went back into Yuya's soul.

Yuya turned back to Zuzu and smirked. Yuya spread his arms open and shouted. " **Ladies and Gentlemen. It's show time''.**

Zuzu, Ally, Tate and Fredrick looked at Yuya when he said that. "Here comes Yuya's entertainment Duelling''. Ally said with Stars in her eyes.

"Wonder what he has plan for this one''. Tate said watching close.

"Yuya, show us your new tricks''. Fredrick shouted out.

"I have my level 2 **Speed Warrior** on my field, while my opponent has a fusion monster on her field. Watch closely to see me turn this duel around and win this duel on this very turn''. Yuya said to everyone.

Zuzu smiled at seeing Yuya acting like his old self. "Sorry to say Yuya, but even if you destroy **Schuberta.** You can't win this duel in one turn''. Zuzu said to her childhood friend.

Yuya gave Zuzu a smile. "We'll see about that''. Yuya said before he put his hand on his deck. "My turn. I draw''. Yuya draw the top card from his deck.

 **Yuya's turn. Cards in hand: 4.**

Yuya looked at the card he drew and smirked when his saw it was Yusei's favourite Tuner monster. He put the card he draw into his hand, before he grabbed another card and placed it on his duel blade.

"I Summon **S** **ynchron Carrier** to the field''. Yuya said as a orange machine with a tow appeared on his field.

 **Synchron Carrier/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000/ Level: 2.**

"Thanks to Synchron Carrier's Effect, I'm allowed to Normal summon a Synchron monster from my hand to the field''. Yuya said grabbing the card he drew this turn.

A black portal appeared in front of Yuya, and Synchron Carrier dropped it's tow from it's back into the black portal.

Yuya held out his card so Zuzu could see. It was a little warrior with orange amour, an orange hat and a white scarf. "With Synchron Carrier's effect, I Summon **Junk Synchron** in Attack mode''. Yuya then slammed his cardonto his Duel blade.

Synchron Carrier started pulling up it's tow from the black portal and the orange warrior from Yuya's card appeared holding onto the tow before letting go.

 **Junk Synchron/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300/ Level 3.**

Zuzu looked at Yuya's new monsters and she wasn't felling very worried at the moment. "Those Monsters may be cool, but they don't stand a chance against **Schuberta** ''.

Yuya still had that smirk on his face. **"The Fun is just Getting started''.** Yuya shouted out.

Synchron Carrier and Junk Synchron went into the air before Junk Synchron pulled it's green rip cord on it's armour before he turned into three green rings.

Zuzu's eyes widen at what was happening right in front of her. "Your gonna Synchro Summon''. Zuzu said, with the others watching in shock.

Yuya's extra deck zone of his duel disk opened and a card came out. "That's right, Zuzu. Because I tune Level 3 **Junk Synchron** with level 2 **Synchro Carrier** ''. Yuya said, as Synchron Carrier was surrounded by the three Rings that looked like they were scanning him, before he turned into 2 White lights before they were consumed by a bright light.

 **"Let's Rev it up, Junk Warrior''.** Yuya shouted out, with his hair blowing in the breeze , and with the light shining on his face, making him look very awesome( Just like every time that Yusei Synchro Summons).

Out of the light came a blue armoured Warrior wearing red goggles, and a white scarf and two wing blades. It's right fist was different then it's left hand. Junk Warrior flew up to the sky before the moon was behind him. He then pulled his right first back before he thrust it out.

 **Junk Warrior/ level 5/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300/ Synchro.**

Zuzu looked at Yuya's new monster, shocked yet again. "Where did you get that from''. Zuzu said to Yuya.

Yuya just gave her a smirk. "That's a secret''. Yuya said before turning his attention to Junk Warrior. "Junk Warrior's effect activates''. Junk Warrior was then surrounded by a white aura. "When he is Summoned to the field, he gains the attack points of all level two or lower monsters on my field''.

 **Junk Warrior's Attack point's: 2300 = 900 = 3200.**

Zuzu looked a little worried now, but she calmed down when she relished that Junk Warrior was not strong enough to finish her. "Nice try, Yuya, but even if your Synchro Monster is a little more stronger, it can't beat me with one shoot''.

Yuya thrust his right hand forward and pointed at Schuberta. "Go Junk Warrior''. Junk Warrior pulled his right hand back and began to charge up energy.

Yuya then grabbed a card from his hand and showed it to Zuzu. "I activate the Effect of Rush Warrior from my hand''.

 **Rush Warrior/ Level: 2/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 1200.**

"If a Warrior Synchro Monster battles, I can send this guy to the graveyard, Junk Warrior's Attack points Double''. Yuya said as he sent the Rush Warrior card to the Graveyard zone of his duel disk, and Junk Warrior was surrounded by a Silver Aura this time.

 **Junk Warrior ATK: 3200 X 2 = 6400.**

Now Zuzu was completely worried because Junk Warrior could take her out with one shoot. Yuya kept that smirk on his face. "Game set and match. Junk Warrior, Scrap fist''.

Junk Warrior let lose his right fist at Schuberta and struck her in the stomach. **(6400-2400= 4000)**

Junk Warrior's attack was so powerful that it created an mini explosion that sent Zuzu flying off her feet.

 **Zuzu life points: 4000 - 4000 = 0000.**

Zuzu was heading for the ground and it looked like it was gonna hurt real bad. Ally, Tate and Fredrick all gasped in terror and worry for Zuzu.

Zuzu was close to hitting the ground, till Yuya grabbed her while she was still in the air.

Yuya landed on the ground safe, and hold Zuzu bride style. There duel disk's turned off, saying that Yuya won the duel. Zuzu opened her eyes, to see Yuya's eyes looking at her in concern and worry.

"You okay, Zuzu''. Yuya said very worried that he might have hurt her.

Zuzu continued looking at Yuya's eyes, almost as if she was in a trance. "I'm fine, thanks to you''. Zuzu said.

Yuya sing in relief, that his best friend was alright. He then noticed that he was still holding her bride style.

The two friend kept looking at each other in the eyes, before Zuzu brought her hands to Yuya's face and brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes when there lips meet.

Yuya closed his eyes as well, when there lips meet. He has always liked Zuzu more then a friend.

The kiss lasted like forever to them, but it really lasted for 2 minutes. They slowly opened there eyes and kept looking at each over.

"Zuzu''. Yuya said to her. "I have something to tell you. Ever since we meet, I've always had a crush on you. Over the Years, it grow into something more. I love you Zuzu''. Zuzu's eyes widen at what Yuya said.

"I understand if you don't feel the same about me, But I-''. Yuya was cut off, when Zuzu placed her left hand finger oh his lips.

"Yuya, I feel the same way for you too. I Love you too''. Zuzu said with a tone filled with love.

Yuya couldn't believe it. Zuzu, his crush loved him. Yuya felt very happy, that he almost thinks this is a dream.

Yuya and Zuzu closed the gap between them again and closed there eyes again. They would have continued, if a loud scream from Ally didn't happen.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN''. Ally shouted out, her face bright red. Yuya and Zuzu looked over at Ally, staring at them with Tate and Fredrick.

Yuya and Zuzu's faces turned bright red when they realised that they saw the hole thing.

* * *

"They know how to ruin the mood don't they''. Zuzu said walking next to Yuya, who was walking her home.

After the show they presented to the kids. They decided to go back to there home, to not worry there parents. They walked the three kids back to their homes, and now Yuya was walking Zuzu home.

"Relax, Zuzu. There's always next time''. Yuya said, placing his left hand around his new girlfriend.

Zuzu smiled at Yuya and placed her head on his shoulder.

They soon made it to Zuzu's house. Zuzu opened the front door, but looked back at Yuya and gave him a good night kiss.

"Night, Yuya. Love you''. Zuzu said to her new boyfriend.

"Love you to, Zuzu''. Yuya said back at her, before she closed the door.

* * *

Yuya was walking back to his house at the moment. He was talking to Yusei to past the time.

"I can't belive that Zuzu loves me''. Yuya said with a big smile.

"That's good to know, Yuya. I'm proud that you tilled her how you felt''. Yusei said with a sad smile.

Yuya noticed Yusei's sad smile and knew what's wrong. "It's Akiza. isn't it''. Yuya said to his new friend.

Yusei looked at Yuya and said. "Yeah, it's about her. Your girlfriend reminds me of her. Thought I'm sure that she doesn't feel the same for me that Zuzu feels for you''.

Yuya stopped walking and gave a glare to Yusei. "That's total bull and you know it''. Yuya said. "I'm sure that she loves you for everything you did for her''.

Yusei formed a sad smile. "Maybe your right. Thanks for the pep talk''. Yusei said.

Yuya smiled back at him and started walking again.

When he was about to walk pass a alleyway, something ccatched his eye.

"What the!''. Yuya said before walking in the alleyway.

He soon made it to what cached his eye, only to froze in shock.

"It can't be!''. Yuya said to himself. In front of Yuya was Yusei's duel runner, the Yusei Go, only it was damaged and almost lost it's color.

* * *

 **And done. Man that was hard. bet you guys thought that I forgot Yusei's duel runner did you. Anyways sorry if this wasn't that good, but I did my best. Anyway next is the arc league championship begins.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway sorry to say but this chapter has no duelling but next chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Arc League Championship begins.**

The sun was high in the sky over Paradise City, as today is the day that the Arc league Championship tournament begins.

In the Sakaki house, Yoko Sakaki was in the kitchen making breakfast for Yuya, since today was a big day for him.

She was making his favourite and Sora was sitting on the table waiting for breakfast.

He got bored so he decided to pay Yuya a visit and now his waiting to have breakfast with him.

Sora looked at Miss Sakaki and said. "You almost finished making breakfast yet Ms Sakaki''.

Yoko looked back at Sora. "Almost, could you go wake up Yuya for me Sora''. Yuko said to Sora.

Sora nodded to her and went upstairs to Yuya's room. He burst open the door and shouted. "Wakey, Wakey, Yuya''.

But Yuya wasn't in his bed or even in his room. Sora got confused at why Yuya wasn't in his room, and went back down stairs.

"Yuya's not in his room, Miss Sakaki''. Sora said to Yoko. Yoko looked at Sora, confused. Yuya never wakes up this early in the morning. She was about to ask Sora to go look for him, when a loud vroom sound came from the garage.

It scared all the cats and dogs up to the ceiling, and got a few birds outside to fly away from the sudden noise.

Sora and Yoko were also surprised from the sudden sound of a motorcycle in the garage, so they went to the garage door and opened it.

Big mistake, because when they opened the door, loud music came into their ears, causing them to put their arms over their ears.

They opened their eyes to see Yuya without his new jacket on, his googols off his head and his new gloves off too, working on a nearly complete repaired Red and White motorcycle (Yusei's duel runner) with lots of repair tools next to him.

Also on the duel runner was his new deck he worked on. Yuya decided to combine his deck and Yusei's deck together. Yuya had brought Yusei's duel runner with him back to his house, so he can repair it back to normal.

He figured since Yusei's soul merged with his soul that means that Yusei's runner now belonged to him.

He work up early to go buy some repair tools to help him rebuild his new duel Runner and spent the whole morning working to repair it.

Yuya was really closed to finishing the repairs of his new duel runner, so he played some music to listen to while he worked on his Duel runner.

"Yuya, turn that down''. Yoko shouted out to her son, but he didn't fully hear her because of the music.

"I can't hear you''. Yuya shouted back at her. Yuya then finished off the last part of repairs for his duel runner. "Finally all done''.

Yuya got up and put his jacket and cloves on and turned the music off. He looked at His mother and Sora. "What were you saying''. Yuya said.

Later on. Yuya was at the table eating breakfast with his mum and Sora. Yoko decided to ask her son about his new Duel Runner. "Where'd you get that Motorcycle, Yuya''. Yuoko said.

Yuya continued eating, and without looking at his mother said. "I found it last night on my way home, so I brought it back with me''. Yuya then brought out his duel disk and started sending a massage to Zuzu.

"What did you say to Zuzu in that message''. Sora said, taking noticed to Yuya's massage to Zuzu. "I told her to tell her dad to go on ahead to the stadium without me''. What Yuya said surprised them.

"Then how are you gonna get their yourself''. Sora said, wanting to know. "I'll just ride there with my new Motorcycle''. Yuya said, finishing his breakfast.

Yuoko watched her son, walk to his Duel Runner. "You're sure that you can ride a Motorcycle''. Yuya looked back at his mother and said. "I'm pretty sure I can''.

Yuya then closed the door to the garage, leaving Yoko and Sora to look at each other confused.

* * *

 **(Yuya's POV)**

I closed the garage door and went to my new Runner.

"I'm glad that I got Yusei's rapier skills when I merged with him''. I thought to myself.

I then opened the garage and I moved the right handlebar upward which made the attachment rotate up. I got on my Duel Runner and pulled the right handlebar down. I put my hands on both throttles and put Yusei's red helmet on. I pulled the left hand throttle and the Yusei GO was ready to go to life again.

I waited for the Garage to fully opened, when it did. I pulled both Handlebars on both sides to Rev the engine up and the duel runner was back in action.

The duel runner shot out of the Garage and on to the road.

I shifted the left throttle to the left and the duel runner went left.

While I was riding my duel dunner, I felt the wind in my hair and go against my face and jacket. It gave me a feeling that I can't really explain.

The feeling excited me, the wind going against my face, the speed of my duel runner, the excitement. It was the most amazing thing I ever felt.

"This is so awesome''. I said shouted out. Yusei appeared in spirits form next to me. "Glad you're enjoying yourself''. Yusei said to me.

I looked at Yusei and said. "Everything about this is amazing, the speed, the wind, everything. You really did this everyday''. Yusei smiled at my amazement face.

"Yeah I ride my duel runner to everywhere I go. The feeling I got from it was amazing. Now stop taking to me and have fun with your new runner''. Yusei said before he disappeared.

I brought my attention back to my duel runner and focused on it. "I still have time before the ARC league championship, so I just enjoy my ride through the city with this''. I thought to myself, before I shifted the right hand throttle and the duel runner went even faster than before.

"Wooooo''. I shouted out.

* * *

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Yuya has spent the next 3 hours riding his Duel Runner all over the city enjoying it.

Now he was setting on a bridge that he went to lots of times when something important was about to happen.

His Duel Runner was parked next to him with his duel disk still attached to it.

He was looking at the stadium where the championship was going to begin. He brought out his Pendent and looked at it.

"Well Dad. I'm finally in the ARC League Championship. I wish you were here to cheer me on, but you're somewhere else doing something important. I feel like something bad is gonna happen in this Tournament''. Yuya thought to himself.

Yuya then looked at his right forearm before he rolled up the sleeve to look at his new dragon mark. "But even if you're not here, I'll have Yusei to lookout for me''. Yuya then unrolled his right sleeve and looked back at the stadium.

"You have quite the Habit of disappearing''. Yuya heard a voice over his right side. Yuya looked to see that it was his Mother.

She had her hands on her hips. "Everyone has been trying to find you since you left the house''. Yuya's mother said with a smile.

Yuya looked back at the Stadium and without looking at his Mother, said. "I guess that should have tell them not to worry before I go out again''.

Yoko walked up to her son and said. "What's wrong Yuya, you seem worried''. Yuya looked back at his mum. "I just feel like that this tournament is just the begging of lots of things that are gonna change everything''.

Yoko put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Even if things would change, you have friends that will always be there for you''. Yuko then got a silly smile on her face. "Even my future daughter in law Zuzu, you finally became a couple with her''.

Yuya looked at his mother with a sweet drop. "Was it really that easy for everyone to see that we liked each other?''. Yuya said to his mother.

Yoko then put on a normal smile and said. "Yes it was Yuya''. Yuya then sign and got off the edge of the bridge. "I better get going now. Wouldn't want to be late''. Yuya said walking to his duel runner.

Yuya lifted up the left hand handlebar and got on the driver's seat and put the left hand handlebar back to where it was before.

Yuya put his duel runner helmet and pressed the left button on his helmet and the glass protecting was over his eyes.

Yuya then kickstand with his foot and started the engine by twisting the handlebars.

Yuya looked back at his mother and said. "I'll see you later''. After he said that, he then shifted the duel runner forward.

Yuya leaned his duel runner right that would lead him to the stadium. As he rode to the Stadium, he had one thought. "Whatever happens, bring it on. I'll take whatever they got and win''.

* * *

 **(At the stadium)**

Zuzu, Ally, Tate and Fredrick were taking deep breaths with their hands on their knees. Sora was sitting down against the wall holding a sign that said **you show,** while licking a lollypop.

They have been looking for Yuya all over the Stadium, but couldn't find him.

Zuzu got her duel table out to see if her father found Yuya but he didn't. She signs. "Where could Yuya be, he'll miss the ARC League championship?''. Zuzu said.

Ally looked at Zuzu and said. "Didn't he tell you where he would be''. Zuzu looked at Ally and shook her head. "He just told me that he would find his own way to the Stadium''.

Tate looked left and right but didn't see Yuya coming and heard people saying that Yuya ran away like his Father. "Yuya had to go missing at a time like this''. "What did you say''. A voice said making everyone turn to see Aura holding her crystal ball in her left hand.

She pointed at them. "Is it true that my boyfriend has gone missing''. She said.

Zuzu glared at her. "What do you mean **Boyfriend** ". Zuzu said with flames in her eyes and around her body, scaring the kids.

Aura then suddenly got a wired look in her eyes. "Could it be that my darling Yuya has gone to my parents to ask if he could marry me''. Aura said imagining Yuya in his old clothes begging to Aura's parents.

Zuzu was now even more fired up at what Aura said. She even brought out her fan with an angry face. She was about to teach her a lesion when she and the others heard a voice say. "Like hell I would do that''.

Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Sora and Aura turned around to see Yuya (With his new Clothes) walking towards them. Zuzu was about to rush to her boyfriend, but Aura jumped towards Yuya. "My Darling boyfriend Yuya. You're safe''. Aura shouted out to Yuya.

Yuya didn't do much. He just closed his eyes and side step to the left with Aura flying past him. Aura landed on the floor with her face on the ground.

Yuya stopped in front of Zuzu and looked at her. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I just had some stuff to think about''. Yuya said to his Girlfriend.

Zuzu didn't say anything, just prepared to smack her fan on her Boyfriend's head. Yuya just grabbed the fan with his right arm with no problem and said. "Is that you're normal way of saying hello to your new boyfriend''.

Zuzu just hugged him and said. "Next time tell me where you're gonna be so I won't have to worry''. Yuya hugged her back. "That's just not my style''.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!''. Yuya, Zuzu and the others heard Aura's voice said. They looked back to see Aura back on her feet and saw her glaring at Zuzu.

"You stole my fated person from me. How could you''. Aura said still glaring at Zuzu.

Zuzu glared back at Aura and let go of her hug with Yuya. "Yuya was never you're fated person to begin with so stop saying that''. Zuzu said back at Aura.

Zuzu and Aura glared at each other, you could almost see sparks between them.

Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora sweet dropped at the scene going on between Zuzu and Aura, but didn't say anything because they know that you should never get in between at cat fight.

"Will you two calmed down''. Yuya said getting everyone to look at him. "Save your energy for the Championship alright. You'll get your chance to duel against each other soon''.

Zuzu and Aura stopped their little glair match and nodded to Yuya. Yuya nodded back to them and started walking away. "Yuya wait up''. Ally said going after him with Sora, Tate and Fredrick.

Zuzu glared at Aura one last time before she went after Yuya as well.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuya)**

The others cached up with Yuya and were now walking to their duel school area of the Stadium. Other people that they passed were looking at Yuya, surprised that he came and that he looks different.

Tate looked at the people staring at Yuya while walking and said. "I think they are surprised about Yuya's new look''.

Fredrick looked at Tate. "They will be more surprised at Yuya's new dragon and his new Synchro monsters. It just gives me the shivers''. Fredrick said shaking his body.

Ally said nothing because she had her eyes closed and was humming to herself. She was so busy humming that she didn't notice that she was about to run into someone's back.

Ally would have hit that person's back if it wasn't for Yuya putting his hand on top of her head also getting her to open her eyes.

"You should watch where you're going Ally because next time I might not stop you from walking into someone''. Yuya said to Ally.

Ally blushed when she realised that Yuya was right about her nearly running into someone.

"Well look what we have here''. The person that Ally nearly walked into said. Yuya and Ally looked at the person that said that.

The person appears as a tall and muscular young man with a build comparable to that of Gong. He wears a pair of blue pants and what appears to be a red sash on his abdomen, with a purple shirt with thick pauldrons along a blue jacket. Noteworthy he also wears a pair of steel bracers and sandals.

This person also caught the attention Zuzu, Tate, Fredrick and Sora who watched the scene play out.

Yuya froze in shock when he recognizes that person. This Guy's name was Grizzlepike Jones, a guy that was in the same school as Gong and a fan of The Sledgehammer. He also bullied Yuya when he was a kid.

Grizzlepike smirked when he saw Yuya. "Well look who it is. I thought you'd run away like you're old man''. Grisslepike said moving his left hand to grab Yuya's goggles.

Too bad that Yuya didn't let him, he closed his eyes and grabbed Grizzlepike's left hand wist with a strong gripe causing Grizzlepike to hiss in pain.

"Nice to see that you're still the same as ever''. Yuya said opening his eyes again and letting go of Grizzlepike's arm.

Grizzlepike shook his arm to easy up the pain before he looked back at Yuya. "I refuse to believe that the son of a coward like you defeated the Sledgehammer. You must have cheated''. Grizzlepike said with a rude tone.

Yuya gave one of his Yusei glairs at Grizzlepike. "First, my dad is not a coward and second, never accuse me of cheating in a duel''. Yuya said to Grizzlepike.

Grizzlepike flinched at Yuya's new glair but shock he's fear of that glair and was about to trash talk more about Yuya's old man, when a hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice said. "Back off Grizzlepike''.

Everyone turned to see that it was Gong that said that to Grizzlepike. "You don't go taking to Gong's best friend like that''. Gong said.

Grizzlepike shook Gong's hand off him and looked at Yuya. "Still counting on others to protect you huh''. Grizzlepike said to Yuya with a smirk. Yuya glared even harder at Grizzlepike who now was sweeting at Yuya intense glare. He got another smirk on his face before he started walking away.

"Hope you don't lose before you face me so I can show everyone that you're just a coward like you're old man''. Grizzlepike said to Yuya before he disappeared in the crowd of people.

Yuya granted his teeth before he shook his head to calm down. Yuya turned to look at Gong and said. "You actually made it Gong''.

Gong looked at his best friend and smirked. "Gong won't lose the chance to duel against you again Yuya or the becoming a pro''. Gong said to his best friend. Yuya smirked back at Gong.

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

Yuya and everyone else parted ways with Gong a while ago and were now waiting at their Duel school's area of the tournament watching other duel schools gets all the spot light on them.

Now it was Leo duel schools turn. Nico was on the screen that they were watching, holding a microphone. "And now I present you the top school. **The Leo duel school** ''. Nico said on his microphone as the screen changed to Leo duellist walking out of there area and waving at the Crowed.

None of the duellist cached Yuya attention, but one did. It was Shay Obsidian walking with them, but something was different about him. Shay's trench coat changed from dark blue to midnight black. He's Trench coat's end bit also looked like sharp ends of a bird's feathers. He was also wearing dark finger less cloves and the front part of his black green hair of his straight blueish-black hair was now bright orange.

The most surprising part about him was that his left eyes changed from yellow-green to dark-grey just like Yusei's friend Crow Hogan.

Zuzu was also surprised that Shay was here. "What's he doing here? And why is he with the Leo duel school''. Zuzu said with a surprised look.

The kids looked at Zuzu confused. "You know him Zuzu''. Ally said. Zuzu looked at the kids and said. "That guy is the one who's been hunting down Leo duellist''. The kids and Sora gasped at what Zuzu said.

Zuzu turned to her boyfriend. "Why would that guy be duelling for Leo Yuya''. Zuzu said.

Yuya turned to look at Zuzu and said. "I don't know but we can't let that distract us right now''.

A woman that worked at the stadium walked up to them. "It's your turn to go now **You Show Duel School** ". The woman said to them.

Everyone nodded to her and began walking down their tunnel to the stadium field.

While they were walking they could still hear Nico's voice. "And now I give you **The** **You Show Duel School** ''. Nico shouted out as Yuya and his friends appeared in the stadium.

Lots of people cheered for them, or more specifically, they were looking at Yuya with amazement mostly because they must have heard about pendulum summoning.

Sora and the kids happily waved at the crowed while Zuzu just smiled at them. Yuya didn't do anything or even look at them. He just kept his eyes closed but gave them a little wave.

Soon all the duel schools were lined up in front of Nico who was standing on top of a stage with the same microphone in hand. "Welcome to the Arc League champion ship Tournament everyone''. Nico shouted out on his microphone. Everyone who was watching let out a big cheer.

"The Day we've been waiting for has arrived at long last. This day four the Arc League Champion ship finally begins''. Nico shouted out again with the crowd roaring in excitement.

Yuya was standing next to his friends with his eyes closed, but when he sensed someone was staring at him he opened his eyes and looked at the area where Declan was and gave him a Yusei glair.

Declan flinched at Yuya's glair at him before tossing his fear away and kept looking at Yuya. He grew surprised when he saw Yuya's right eye was now royal blue.

Yuya saw Declan keep staring at him and he kept glaring back at him. "Things aren't gonna be the same way as it did last time''. Yuya thought to himself before he closed his eyes again.

"The Duellists that are standing in front of me have battled hard for the chance to enter the Arc league, your duelling skills are true elites' skills. I know the coming days you Duellists will bring a good duel to everyone in the city'' Nico said looking at the duellists in front of him.

"Now one of our competitors will re-site the Duelists oaf and the honour goes to Yuya Sakaki''. Nico said pointing at Yuya.

What Nico said shocked everyone in **You show.** "Re-site the oaf''. Zuzu said shocked that her boyfriend had to say the oaf. "Does Yuya even know it''. Ally said.

Up in the stands, Yoko and Principal Boyle were shocked too. "Yuya has to say the oaf''. Principal Boyle said. Yoko put her hand on the edge of her chin. "Yuya barely ever left the house in the past three years. He didn't even watch the last Arc League Championship tournaments so he doesn't even know what to say''. Yoko said worried about her son.

Yuya didn't even say anything or even open his eyes in shock. He just put his hands in his jackets pocket and walked up the stage.

Some people who duelled Yuya before were surprised at his new clothes and his new hair style.

Yuya made it to the top of the stage and Nico who held out the microphone to Yuya. "Here you go Yuya''. Nico said handing the microphone to Yuya.

Yuya took the microphone with his right hand and turned to the crowd of Duellist and people who waited to hear the oaf from Yuya. Even the big screen was focused on Yuya.

It was silent for 5 seconds before Yuya started to talk.

"For those who like to hear the duelist Oath of fair play is something you as my father Yuusho Sakaki founder of the school me and my classmates hail from and the best Pro Duel-tainer in the world but as you are undoubtedly aware of he disappeared before a duel of his, which in turned prompted the public to try and shame me with my Fathers disgrace, and before I knew what happened I was running away from something that brought me close to my Father, but with some help from strong opponents and my discovery of Pendulum Summoning I realized something I nearly forsaken, That the dueling I love, is so much more than just an avenue to bring smiles to the masses, it is protect those who mean everything to you and with that realization I've final been able to let go of my past and look towards the future"

Yuya pause and opens his eyes to gaze at Zuzu with a loving smile then looks back at the audience

"Which is why, each of these duelist here will have my respect until such an event gives me a reason not to as my Father before me I began to truly enjoy dueling more and more, and like the Duel-tanner my father was I also shall aspire to be a duelist who helps every one along with me in this world enjoy dueling even more, Because the magic of dueling doesn't come from the cards"

Yuya pauses to look at his friends and Rivals in front of him

"But from the many friendships I forged because of the Game" Yuya said finishing his speech.

It was again silent for about 10 seconds before a man in the audience started clapping his hands and another man started too as well and soon everyone in the hole stadium clapped their hands in applause.

Even the duellist of ever duel school applause for Yuya. Even Shay applause for Yuya.

Yuya handed the microphone back to Nico and went back to his sport next to Zuzu.

"Yuya has given a magnificent speech for everyone in the tournament. I've never heard a speech as amazing as that''. Nico said with anima tears going down his face.

Skip looks at Yoko. "I never heard your boy say something like that''.

Yoko looked back at Skip. "I'm just as surprised as you''. She said to Skip.

Every Duellist took out a card that was giving to them before they entered the stadium.

"The data card given to you is for you to slot in your duel disk and to see who you're first round opponent is''. Nico said on his microphone.

All the duellist slotted in their data card in their duel disk and soon it showed who their first round opponent is.

Zuzu looked at her duel disk to see that she was gonna duel Julia in the first round tomorrow. "Looks like I'll have to face Julia tomorrow. Who's you're opponent Sora''. Zuzu said turning to look at Sora.

Sora showed his duel disk to Zuzu and she saw that he was to duel against Shay in the last round tomorrow. She let out a gasp. "Sora you have to be carefully against him''. Zuzu said.

Sora nodded to her and Zuzu looked at the 3 kids. There Duel disk showed that Ally and Fredrick's duel was today and that Tate's duel was tomorrow.

Finally, she turned to Yuya who had his back against them. "Who are you facing Yuya''. Zuzu said as Sora and the kids turned to see who he was duelling.

Yuya looked at them and showed them that he was facing Silvio in the last duel for today.

Yuya's friends gasped in surprised. Surprised that he was facing Silvio in the first round.

Yuya just smirked at them before he brought out **Star eyes** to look at him. "Were gonna win this together Star Eyes, Yusei''. Yuya thought to himself.

Yusei appeared next to Yuya in spirit form. "Remember to never give up and to keep trusting your cards''. Yusei said to Yuya. Yuya nodded to Yusei before Yusei went back into Yuya's soul.

Yuya looked back at **Star Eyes** before he looked up at the sky and smirked and without him knowing it, his dragon mark was glowing.

* * *

 **Done for this Chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter and I'm also trying to create new stories. Have fun trying to figure out what happen to Shay. Give me a review to tell me if it was good or bad. I'll see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait I had school to do. Anyway I'll answer some of your questions.**

 **Lightningblade49: Yuya still has Stardust Dragon so don't ask something like that again.**

 **Guest: Yuya has speed world 2 and can do accel Synchro. Those other stardust dragons. No**

 **GodX: Glad you liked it.**

 **Leafeon12: Yuto will still be absobed by Yuya soon.**

 **Snake13579: Declan got Jack's soul.**

 **Okay enough questions answered. Enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A rematch. Zuzu and Akiza**

Yuya was leaning against the wall looking at his deck. His match with Sylvio was going to begin soon.

Yuya while looking at his deck, thought back to Fredrick and Ally's duel today. Fredrick did great and won his duel with flying colours. Ally on the other hand, lost her duel against a kid from **Leo.** Riley Akaba was his name if Yuya remembers correctly.

What got Yuya's attention was the sudden confidence Riley got on his least turn. Also Yuya was surprised when he saw Riley **fusion summon**. Yuya thought back to when Ally lost.

* * *

 **(Flash back)**

Ally just lost her duel against Riley and was looking at the ground in sadness. Ally then felt someone's hand onto of her head. Ally looked up to see Yuya was the one that put his hand on her head. "You did your best Ally. That's all that matters''. Yuya said to Ally, kneeling down to her level.

Ally then smiled at Yuya. "I know, but I still wanted to win for our School''. Ally said to Yuya. Yuya smiled at Ally's response. "Tell you what. How about after the ARC League championship, I'll teach you some of my skills and maybe even teach you how to use Synchro or Fusion summon''. Yuya said to Ally.

Ally smiled even more when she heard what Yuya said. "That would be great Yuya. Thank you so much''. Ally said before she hugged Yuya startling him.

Yuya hugged Ally back with his right hand before Ally let go of the hug and they walked back to the others.

* * *

 **(Flash back end)**

Yuya smiled at his flash back. He would be lying if he didn't say that he liked Ally more them Fredrick and Tate. There was something about Ally that just makes Yuya smile. All the other duels really today didn't really interest Yuya because through Yusei's memorise. His seen far better duels then the ones he saw today.

Yusei appeared next to Yuya in spirit form. "Care to tell me about this Sylvio guy. You don't seem to like him very much''. Yusei said to Yuya, wanting to know about Sylvio. Yuya's first titan when he thought about the first time he met Sylvio.

"He is an overconfidence Duellist and even says his one of the Elite Duellist of Leo duel school, only he isn't and he would even go so far to steal my Pendulum Cards and even called them his own''. Yuya said to Yusei.

Yusei did one of his famous glares. "Someone that would steal someone's else's card don't deserve to be called a duellist''. Yusei said to Yuya. Yuya nodded to Yusei and was gonna tell him more about Sylvio.

Only to stop when he heard Nico's voice shout out. "The final match of the junior youth for today will now begin''.

Yuya looked from Yusei to his deck that was still in his hands, before he placed them in his duel disk. "Wish me luck, even though I won't need it''. Yuya said to Yusei walking to the Stadium.

Yusei nodded to Yuya before he went back into Yuya's soul.

* * *

 **(With You Show Duel school)**

All of Yuya's friends in his duel school were setting on a few seats in the audience and were looking forward to Yuya's duel.

"I can't wait for Yuya's duel''. Ally said with excitement. "Calm down it's about to begin''. Yoko said to Ally.

"And from the **You show duel School** I give you Yuya Sakaki''. Nico shouted in his microphone with the crowd roaring in excitement. Yuya walked into the stadium field with his duel disk already attached to his left forearm.

"Go Yuya''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out. "Get a win for the school''. Zuzu's father shouted out. "Don't forget to smile''. Zuzu shouted out also. "Duel and show how strong you are''. Gong shouted out to his friend.

Yuya looked at his friends and gave them a thumb up.

* * *

 **(With Declan)**

Declan was watching from the duel in his office. He wanted to see how much Yuya has grown. "Show me how you have Grown Yuya''. Declan thought to himself looking at Yuya

* * *

 **(Back to the stadium)**

"And from the **Leo Duel School** I give you Sylvio Sawatari''. Nico shouted out as Yuya looked to the other side of the field.

Sylvio came out, but he was wearing a samurai outfit and was blowing on a leaf. "What is that idiot doing''. Yuya said to himself.

Sylvio stopped blowing on his leaf. "Do you know who I am''. Sylvio said to Yuya. Yuya narrowed his eyes at Sylvio. "Sylvio Sawatari''. Yuya said with a Yusei glair on his face. "Wrong. I am neo, new, Reborn Sylvio Sawatari''. Sylvio said as he took off his samurai outfit to revel his normal clothes and doing a stupid pose.

Julia, Kit and Dipper were watching and were sweet drooping when they heard Sylvio said that.

Sylvio's 3 friends were cheering for Sylvio and how cool he was, only his not.

Yuya sweet dropped at Sylvio also. Yusei appeared next to Yuya. "You were right about him being an idiot''. Yusei said to Yuya with his arms crossed. Yuya without looking at Yusei nodded and Yusei went back to Yuya's heart.

Sylvio looked at Yuya and was surprised at Yuya's new look before he got rid of his surprise. "Yuya Sakaki. You have wronged me 3 times''. Sylvio said before he held up his right hand finger. "First you stole my Pendulum cards and called them your own''.

Yuya continued to glair at Sylvio. "You were the one that stole them in the first place and I took them back because they were mine''. Yuya said to Sylvio reminding him what happen.

Sylvio then held up another finger. "You attack me and sent me to the hospital with your Xyz Dragon''. Sylvio said to Yuya. "That wasn't me and I don't do XYZ''. Yuya said back to Sylvio.

Sylvio held up another finger. "You attacked my family and scared my father''. Sylvio said to Yuya. "That wasn't me ether''. Yuya said causing Sylvio to sweet drop that Yuya was telling the true.

Sylvio then pointed at Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki. Today Pendulum summoning will be your downfall''. Sylvio said to Yuya.

Back with Yuya's friends, they were confused at what Sylvio said. "What does he mean that Pendulum summoning will be Yuya's downfall''. Tate said wondering what Sylvio means. "I think we will just have to find out in this duel''. Zuzu said to everyone.

Back at Yuya, He smirked at Sylvio. Yuya then pointed at Sylvio. "Bring it on''. Yuya said surprising Sylvio.

In the shadows of the audience, Shay (With his new looks) was also watching the duel because he wanted to check something out about Yuya. "You sure that this kid Yuya was the one that merged with your friend's soul''. Shay said to no one. Then Yusei's friend, Crow Hogan appeared next to Shay in Spirit form.

"I'm sure of it. He looks like Yusei with his hair style and his right eyes looks like Yusei's right eye too''. Crow said to Shay. Shay looked at Crow and nodded. Crow went back into Shay's soul as Shay turned back to look at the duel.

"Now let the duel began. Action field: **Sunset Stronghold** activate''. Nico shouted out as the duel filed changed into a wasteland with building that were falling apart.

Yuya said nothing as he activated his duel disk and duel blade, while Sylvio did the same. " **Game On** ''. Yuya and Sylvio shouted out as they draw their 5 cards and Action cards spread all over the field.

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Sylvio life points: 4000**

 **Yuya hand: 5/ Sylvio hand: 5.**

 **Turn 1: Yuya**

"I start things off with a monster in DEF mode''. Yuya said as he placed a set card on his duel blade as a shadow monster in a cage appeared on his field. "I'll set one face down and END my turn''. Yuya slotted a card in his duel disk as a face down card appeared on his field. Yuya then started to run to look for Action cards.

 **Yuya hand: 3**

 **Turn 2: Sylvio/4000 life points/ hand: 5.**

"Yuya is playing DEF for now but what does he have plan''. Nico shouted out on his microphone. "My turn now, I draw''. Sylvio said drawing the top card from his deck before he held it out. "I play the continuous spell card called **Yosen Training Grounds** ''. Sylvio said as he slotted his spell card in his duel disk as an alter appeared behind him. "Now for every Yosenju monster I summon, my spell's candle's lit up''.

Yuya was still searching for an Action card but he could still see what Sylvio was doing. "He must be planning to use those for his big move''. Yuya thought to himself. "I summon out **Yosenju Kama 1** to the field''. Sylvio said as he placed his card on his duel blade as his monster appeared and a candle lit up. **(Level 4/ ATK Points: 1600)**

"Due to his Special ability, I can special summon another **Yosenju** monster like **Yosenju Kama 2**!''. Sylvio said as he placed another card on his duel blade as his monster appeared next to his other monster as another candle lit up. **(Level 4/ ATK Points: 1800)**

Sylvio's second monster started to spin around rapidly. "Why stop at 2 when I can summon a third one, Take to the field **Yosenju Kama 3**!''. Sylvio said as he placed another card on his duel blade as his third monster appeared next to his other monster and another candle lit up. **(Level 4/ ATK Points: 1500)**

"What an insanely start for Sylvio, he already got three monsters out on his field in one move''. Nico announced. "Surely you didn't think that your Pendulum Method is the only way to summon monsters quickly''. Sylvio said to Yuya that was still searching.

Yuya stopped running and looked at Sylvio. "I used to think that, but then I met Yusei and learned so much from him and his memories and learned how to evolve my Pendulum summoning and learned how to Synchro summon''. Yuya thought to himself remembering the his last few duels.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"I activate Dragon life Attack''. Yuya said activating his trap card, remembering his duel against Gong.

"Say hello to **Speed Warrior** ''. Yuya said summoning Speed Warrior, remembering his duel with Zuzu.

" **Let's Rev it up** **Star Eyes Synchro Pendulum Dragon** ''. Yuya said summoning his ace monster, remembering when he first summoned his Synchro Pendulum monster.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"I've changed thanks to Yusei and became a stronger Duellist''. Yuya thought to himself. "I now play Kama 1"s ability, since he's already got his Kama brothers on the field, he's allowed to return one monster that's on your field back to your hand''. Sylvio said as Kama 1 wrapped its chain around Yuya's shadow monster and the shadow monster then disappeared.

Yuya said nothing just took his card from his duel blade and placed it back in his hand. "Uh oh! Yuya's monster has left him wide open for a direct attack, and if Sylvio's monsters make a direct attack then Yuya will lose''. Nico said on his microphone.

"Oh no!''. Ally, Tate and Fredrick said together. "Stay strong Yuya''. Zuzu's father shouted out. "Yuya. Please''. Zuzu said holding her hands together.

"Go Kama 1! Attack Yuya Sakaki directly''. Sylvio said as his monster started spinning its chain before he threw it at Yuya. The Attack was getting closer and Yuya wasn't even moving or panicking.

"Yuya look out''. Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick, Sora, Gong and Zuzu's father shouted out while Yoko kept a calm face. "Is this it for Yuya''. Nico said on his microphone. Sylvio started to laugh. "Say goodbye to your life points Yuya''. Sylvio said to Yuya.

Yuya smirked at Sylvio. "I don't think so Sylvio. I play **Swift Scarecrow's** effect from my hand''. Yuya said as he held Swift Scarecrow between his right hand's fingers. A metal Scarecrow appeared in front of Yuya before it went street into Kama 1's attack and took the hit for Yuya.

"What the heck was that''. Sylvio said surprised by what just happen. "That was Swift Scarecrow. Thanks to his effect, I can negate your monster's attack and END your battle phase by sending him to the graveyard''. Yuya said as he sent his card to the graveyard.

Sylvio granted his teeth when he heard that. His plan to finish Yuya off in his first turn was ruin. "I activate my Yosen Training ground's effect. By blowing out 3 candles then I can add a Samurai Spirit from my deck to my hand''. Sylvio said as 3 of his spell's candles went out as a card slotted out of his deck before he placed it in his hand.

"I'll END my turn with a face down and when my turn ends, my 3 Kama monsters must return to my hand''. Sylvio said as he slotted a face down card in his duel disk and took his 3 cards off his duel blade. A face down appeared next to Sylvio and his three Kama monster disappeared in a wind tornado.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya life points: 4000/ Hand:3**

"Yuya just barely survived Sylvio's last attack but now nobody has a monster on their field, but it's Yuya's turn now. Let's see if Yuya can turn this around''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone.

"Yuya kept his life points safe''. Zuzu's father said in relief. Zuzu saw Yoko holding her chin looking like she was thing of something. "What's wrong miss Sakaki''. Zuzu asked her boyfriend's mother.

Yoko looked at Zuzu. "It's that card Yuya used to save himself. I never saw Yuya have that Swift Scarecrow card before''. Yoko said to Zuzu. Zuzu nodded at her when she said that. She never saw that card in Yuya's deck before. She looked back at the duel to see what else Yuya can do.

"Yuya has up his deck it seems''. Dipper said impressed with Yuya's new card. "Wonder what else he has in his deck''. Julia said to Dipper. Kit keeps silent but had an impressed look.

"It's my move''. Yuya said drawing the top card from his deck with his right hand and looked at it and smirked. Yuya then held the card he drew this turn between his fingers. "In order to call out this sharp shooter, I have to discard a card from my hand so I'll discard the card you sent to my hand''. Yuya said as he picked another card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard zone of his duel disk and placed his card on his duel blade.

A monster then appeared on Yuya's filed. It looked like a crossover of a cowboy and a machine. It had a red cape with a cowboy hat and cowboy guns. "Say hello to **Quickdraw Synchron (Quickdraw Synchron/ Level: 5/ ATK: 700/DEF: 1400)** ''. Yuya said before a card slotted out of his graveyard and he grabbed it. "I play **level eater's** effect, if I have a level 5 or higher monster on my field, I can decrease its level by 1 and **Level eater** can join the party''. Yuya said as he placed his card on his duel blade and a big with a star on it back appeared and went through Quickdraw Synchron as its level went down.

 **(Level eater/Level: 1/ ATK: 600/DEF: 0000)  
(Quickdraw Synchron Level: 5 – 1 =4)**

"Yuya has summoned 2 monsters, but their attack points aren't so high and won't deal much damage to Sylvio''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone. "Nice new monsters Yuya, but they won't even get my life points to even 2000''. Sylvio said getting overconfidence.

Yuya smirked at Sylvio. "Alone they can't, but if they combined their powers then they can''. Yuya said confusing Sylvio and everyone in the stadium except **You Show Duel School** and Shay.

Yuya then held his right hand into the air. "My Quickdraw Synchron can copy the abilities of my other Synchro and I know just which one he should copy''. Yuya said as all of Yusei's Synchron cards appeared in front of Quickdraw Synchron and started spinning.

Quickdraw Synchron took out its gun and shoot a card with all of them stop spinning. "Quickdraw Synchron will be copying the abilities of **Jet Synchron** ''. Yuya said as the card Quickdraw Synchron shoot was Jet Synchron's card with a gun shoot on it.

"Did Yuya just say Jet Synchron?''. Zuzu said looking at Yuya's Quickdraw Synchron. "Zuzu, didn't that monster had the same name as that Junk Synchron that Yuya used against you yesterday''. Tate said looking at Zuzu causing Yoko, Sora, Gong and Zuzu's father to look at Zuzu.

"Yes it did have the same name''. Zuzu said as everyone turned back to the duel. "Now Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron will give Level 1 Level eater a tune up''. Yuya said as Level Eater went into the sky and Quickdraw Synchron turning into 4 Green Rings. "What the hell!''. Sylvio said in shock as everyone else except you show duel school were shock as well.

The green rings went around Level eater as they were scanning it and with Level eater turning orange before turning into a light. A beam of light then appeared that engulfed the green rings and the light.

The light was also blowing Yuya's hair light it dose with Yusei's hair making the teenager girls that were watching get anima hearts in their eyes. " **Jet Warrior, Let's Rev it up** ''. Yuya said as a Warrior with jet like amour appeared and created a shockwave that forced Sylvio to cover his eyes.

 **(Jet Warrior/ Level: 5/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)**

The shockwave also caused an Action card to go flying before it floated down to Yuya, who cached it. "Yuya has Synchro Summon, Unbelievable''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone with the all the people watching were amazed.

Shay narrowed his Eyes. "That guy just summoned 1 of your friends Synchro monster''. Shay said to Crow as he appeared in Spirit form. "We should watch a little more to see it that Yuya kid's soul merged with Yusei''. Crow said to Shay before he went back to Shay's soul.

"YUYA DID SYNCHRO SUMMONED''. The 3 kids shouted out with a smile. "That monster looks cool''. Zuzu said impressed with her boyfriend's monster.

Julia, Dipper and Kit were surprised to. "He just Synchro summoned''. Dipper said in shock. "But how did he learn to Synchro summon''. Julia said shock as well. Kit was surprised too but now he wanted to see how good a Synchro user Yuya was.

* * *

 **(With Declan)**

Declan was surprised that Yuya used Synchro summon as well. Then his screen that he was using to watch the duel changed to show Claude. "President we detected a powerful Synchro energy coming from Yuya Sakaki's Synchro monster''. Claude said shocking Declan more when he heard what Claude said.

The screen then changed to the duel and Declan kept his eyes on Yuya.

* * *

 **(Back to the Duel)**

Sylvio had a shock face before he got rid of it. "Where did you learn how to Synchro summon''. Sylvio said wanting to know how Yuya learned to Synchro Summon. Yuya smirked at Sylvio. "I learned from a new friend''. Yuya said before he jumped onto his Jet Warrior's wing blades and ride on top of them.

Jet Warrior took Yuya to the top of the ruin building and Yuya jumped off Jet Warrior and on top of the building. "Jet Warrior's Effect activates when he is summoned. He can send 1 card on your field back to your hand so say goodbye to that face down''. Yuya said as Jet Warrior flied down creating a shockwave that blew Sylvio's face down away.

The card slotted out of Sylvio's duel disk and Sylvio grabbed it and put it back in his hand. "Now your field is wide open so Jet Warrior attacks''. Yuya shouted out as Jet Warrior fly down to Sylvio and punched him in the face sending Sylvio to the ground.

 **Sylvio life points: 4000 – 2100 = 1900.**

Jet Warrior then fled into the sky and used its blue fire from its jet pack and wing blades to create a blue fire smile face and then the field spell's moon then made it shine with its moon light and made Jet Warrior shine as well, amazing the audience. "Amazing, Yuya has not only damaged Sylvio's life points more than half, his monster also created a smile face amazing the crowd''. Nico shouted out on his microphone.

"Yuya has become really stronger''. Yoko said amazed with her son's performance. "Yuya is the best''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out. "Yuya!''. Zuzu said with her checks as red as a rose.

"Yuya has really changed his deck''. Dipper said amazed with Yuya's new movies. "What do you expect, he did chose the best summoning ever''. Kit said with a smirk on his face. "Best summoning huh''. Julia said looking at Kit.

"I'll END my turn here''. Yuya said ending his turn as Jet Warrior return to his side.

 **Yuya Life points: 4000/ Hand: 3.**

 **Sylvio turn 4/ Hand: 6**

Sylvio got up from the ground and placed his right hand on his deck. "My turn, draw''. Sylvio said drawing his card. He looked at it and smirked when he saw which Yuya noticed. "Looks like Sylvio's about to make his big move and I bet I know what his is up to''. Yuya thought to himself.

Sylvio then placed on his duel blade. "I summon back to the field Yosenju Kama 1''. Sylvio said as his monster appeared again. "And thanks to his ability I can summon Kama 2 and Kama 3''. Sylvio said as his placed his two other cards on his duel blade with his 2 monster appearing.

Kama 1/ ATK: 1600

Kama 2/ATK: 1800

Kama 3: ATK: 1500

"Thanks to my 3 Kama brother, 3 more of my Training ground's candles lit up''. Sylvio said as 3 more candles lit up. Sylvio then pointed at Jet Warrior. "I play Kama 1's Effect, so say bye to your Jet Warrior''. Sylvio said as Kama 1 threw its chain at Jet Warrior, but Yuya wasn't going to let him.

"I play **Effect veiler's** effect, by discarding this little guy, your Kama 1's effect is negated for this whole turn''. Yuya said as he discarded his Effect Veiler from his hand and sent it to the graveyard. A little Green haired fairy girl appeared on Yuya's field causing all the boys except Yuya and Shay to adore it.

 **Effect Veiler/ ATK: 0000/DEF: 0000/ Level 1.**

Effect Veiler did a wink then disappeared into little lights that went around Kama 1 and making it drop its chain. "Yuya has negated Kama 1's effect so that his Jet Warrior can stay on the field''. Nico shouted on his Microphone. Sylvio granted his teeth when he saw Kama 1 failed, but replaced it with a smirk.

"I play my Yosenju Training ground's effect. I blow out 3 candles and I get a Samurai Spirit from my deck and I know just which one to pick''. Slyvio said as his 3 candles blew out and a card slotted out of his deck and he grabbed it.

"Yuya Sakaki, watch now as I surpass you at Pendulum summoning''. Sylvio shouted out. The crowd was confused at what Sylvio meant, but Yuya knew what he meant. "Here it comes''. Yuya thought to himself as Yusei appeared next to him in Spirit form.

Sylvio then grabbed 2 cards from his hand and held them up. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Yosenju Shichu L and Scale 5 Yosenju Shichu R''. Sylvio said placing Shichu L on the left edge and Shichu R on the right edge with the words **Pendulum** across his duel blade.

Sylvio's monsters appeared in two Pillars of transparent light with the number 3 under Shichu L and 5 under Shichu R. "What!''. The You show duel school and nearly everyone in the stadium except Yuya, Shay and Sylvio said surprised at Sylvio's move.

"That's right, I have learned how to Pendulum summon, now watch as I defeat Yuya Sakaki with Pendulum summoning''. Sylvio said cocky. "You can only summon monsters that are level 4 because your Pendulum monster's scales''. Yuya said in a calm voice. "Not really, thanks to Shichu R's effect since Shichu L is on the field, his scales go up to 11''. Sylvio said as his Shichu R's Scale indeed went up to 11.

"He can summon monsters that are between 3 and 11''. Yuya thought to himself. "I with my Pendulum monsters, I pendulum summon''. Sylvio shouted out as a portal appeared between his two monsters and a Light green big light came out.

"Come forth **Majosenju Daibak** ''. Sylvio shouted out as from the green light came a giant green wind beast with Red eyes.

 **Majosenju Daibak/ ATK: 3000/Level 10**

"Unbelievable, Sylvio has Pendulum summoned''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone as the crowd was in awe. "Since Daibak was summoned, another candle fires up''. Sylvio said as another candle lit up. "Also thanks to Daibak's effect, I can now send two cards on your field back to your hand''. Sylvio said as his beast created a whirlwind that sent Yuya's face down and Jet warrior flying before they disappeared while Yuya sent Jet Warrior's card back to the extra deck and placed his face down card in his hand.

"Just like that Sylvio has cleared Yuya's field of monsters''. Nico shouted with The You show duel school now worried.

"Looks like Yuya has run out of luck''. Dipper said with a smirk. "Don't count him out yet, he might come up with something''. Kit said to Dipper. Julia kept silent but was watching the duel carefully.

"I cleared your field and now your wide open for an attack. What do you have to say before you lose Yuya''. Sylvio called out to Yuya. Yuya smirked at Sylvio. "You changed and became a better duellist and your Pendulum summon impressed me. You have my respect Sylvio, but the duel isn't over yet. I activate the trap card **Performapal quick Synchro** ''. Yuya said as his slotted the trap card back into his duel disk.

 **(Performapal quick Synchro/ Trap/Effect: When a Synchro monster you control is sent back to the Extra deck by a card effect (monster effect, trap, spell) you can select 1 Performapal Tuner monster and 1 monster in your deck and used them to Synchro summon a Performapal Synchro monster from your extra deck. You can activate this card from your hand or graveyard)**

"You can't, I just send that card back to your hand''. Sylvio said shocked as Yuya trap card appeared on his field. "I can activate my trap from my hand or Graveyard thanks to its effect''. Yuya said to Sylvio.

"Since you send a Synchro monster back to my Extra deck, I can select a Performapal Tuner monster and another monster from my deck and use them to Synchro summon a Performapal Synchro monster from my Extra deck''. Yuya said surprising Sylvio and everyone that was watching. "But your monster are in your deck''. Sylvio said as two cards slotted out of Yuya's deck and Yuya grabbed them. "Doesn't matter thanks to my trap card, the monster I chose are **Performapal Laughing Hyena** and **Performapal Crazy Spider monkey** ''. Yuya said as he placed his cards in his Extra deck.

 **(Performapal Laughing Hyena/ Level 3/ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Attribute: Earth/Tuner/Beast/Pendulum/** **Scale: 2/ Pendulum effect: You can select 1 Performapal monster you control and decrees your opponent's monsters ATK points equal to the selected monster's ATK points./ Effect: When this card is used for a Synchro material of a Performapal Synchro monster, you can draw one card from your deck and if it's a Performapal monster, you gain life points equal to its ATK points)**

 **(Performapal Crazy Spider Monkey/ Level 4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1350/ Attribute: Earth/Pendulum/Beast/** **Scale: 7/ Pendulum Effect: You can select 1 Performapal monster on your field and it can attack you opponent directly but monsters that are not Performapal monster cannot attack this turn/Effect: If you control a Performapal monster(s), you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard and destroy your opponent's Spell and Trap cards qual to the number of Performapal monsters you control. This card can attack you're opponent directly)**

A black Hyena with rainbow stars all over its body and wearing a black hat appeared with a look that looks it could burst out laughing any second appeared with a blue Spider monkey that had a crazy look on its face and spider legs on its back appeared.

Yuya then held out his hand into the air. "My level 3 Performapal Laughing Hyena gives my level 4 Performapal Crazy Spider Monkey a tune up''. Yuya said as Laughing Hyena started laughing before it turned into 3 green rings and Crazy Spider Monkey going into the green and turning into 4 white lights. **"King of the Performapal beast come forth and amaze the people with your power** ''. Yuya said as a light appeared and consumed the rings and 4 lights and a card slotted out of Yuya's extra deck and Yuya grabbed it.

" **I Synchro summon Performapal Elemental Lion** ''. Yuya said as he slammed his card onto his duel disk and appeared from the light was a Rainbow Lion with his hair having all colures and has a rainbow star over its right eye and has sharp claws collared in white.

Yuya's new Performalpal monster jumped into the air before it was in front of the red moon and roared.

 **(Performapal Elemental Lion/ Level 7/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400/ Synchro/ Beast/ Pendulum/ Scale: 1/ Effect/ Pendulum Effect: Performapal monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effect one per turn/ Effect: When this card is Synchro summoned, you can draw 1 card from your deck and if it's a Performapal monster, your opponent's monster lose ATK Points qual to the Performapal monster you drawled from this effect. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effects, this card goes to the Pendulum Zone instead of the Extra deck.)**

"Absolutely Amazing''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone. "Yuya has used monsters in his deck to Synchro summon and it was even Sylvio's turn''.

"Since Laughing Hyena and Crazy Spider Monkey was Pendulum monsters, they go to the Extra deck''. Yuya said to Sylvio. Yuya then held his hand out. "Laughing Hyena and Elemental Lion's effect activates. Since Laughing Hyena was used as a Synchro material for a performapal monster, I get to draw a card from my deck and if it's a Performapal monster I gain life point's qual to its attack points. Elemental Lion effect lets me draw a card from my deck when it's summoned and if it's a performapal monster, your monster loses attacks points qual to its attack points''.

Yuya's new Performapal monster landed from the sky to next to Yuya so that Yuya could ride on top of it. Yuya got on his Elemental Lion's back and Elemental Lion started jumping from the top of the ruin building Yuya was on all the way to the ground by jumping.

When Elemental lion landed on the ground, Yuya placed his right hand fingers on the top card of his deck. "Elemental Lion's effect will be activated first, so I draw''. Yuya said drawing the card from his deck.

Yuya looked at the card he drawled and smirked when he saw it was Performapal Whip Snake. He held the card out to Sylvio to show him what he drawled. "It's Performapal Whip Snake and since its ATK points are 1700 your monsters are gonna have a bad power drain''. Yuya said as his Elemental Lion then roared and the unlashed a breath attack that hit all of Sylvio's monsters causing them to fall to the ground on their knees.

 **Majosenju Daibak ATK points: 3000 – 1700 = 1300.**

 **Kama 1/ ATK points: 1600 – 1700 = 0000**

 **Kama 2/ATK points: 1800 – 1700 = 100**

 **Kama 3: ATK points: 1500 – 1700 = 0000**

"Yuya's Lion has made Sylvio's monster lose almost all of their attack points. This kitty has really sharp claws''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone with the crowd amazed. "Now Laughing Hyena's effect''. Yuya said as he drawled another card from his deck after he put whip snake in his hand.

Yuya looked at the card and showed Sylvio. "This is **Performapal junk Battler** and since it has 1600 attack points I gain that much''.Yuya said as he placed the card he drawled in his hand.

 **(Performapal Junk Battler/ Level 4/ attribute Dark/ ATK: Points: 1600/ Def: 1200/ Type/Warrior/ Effect: You can discard this card from your hand and select 1 monster from your field and your opponent's field and have them battle against each other. If the monster you select is a Performapal monster or Junk monster, they cannot be targeted by your opponents Spell or trap cards. You can activate this card on your opponent's turn as well)**

A yellow glow appeared around Yuya before it went up into the air and created a large and pretty moon that amazed everyone and the moon shined on Yuya bring his Life points even higher than before.

 **Yuya life points: 4000 + 1600 = 5600.**

"I now play Junk battler's effect. I can send this guy from my hand and select 1 monster on both our fields and they are forced to battle''. Yuya said jumping off his Elemental lion's back and sending his card to the graveyard as his monster appeared and the Large moon disappearing.

Yuya's Junk battler had junk amour like Junk Synchron's armour only his armour was light green and its scarf was blue and had a rainbow star over its left eye and had goggles just like Junk Synchron's only they were black. It also had red cloves and was holding 2 whips on both its arms.

Junk battler then had its whip wrapped around Elemental Lion and Majosenju Daibak forcing Majosenju Daibak to stand before Junk battler disappeared. "I chose My Elemental Lion and Your Daibak''. Yuya said before his Lion started running to Daibak before it jumped at him and clawed Daibak with its clothes.

Elemental Lion landed behind Daibark with Daibark looking like nothing happened to it, but after 5 seconds, Daibark's body cut in half before it exploded. **(2700 – 1300 = 1400)**

Sylvio was blowed away from the explosion while Yuya didn't flinched and his Elemental Lion jumped back next to him and Yuya patted him on the head like Elemental Lion was a cat.

 **Sylvio life points: 1900 – 1400 = 500.**

The explosion from Daibak was still around and shoots into the air and created green fireworks amazing the crowd again. "Yuya has damaged Sylvio's life points again and now Sylvio only has 500 life points left''. Nico said on his Microphone again.

The You show duel school were amazed with Yuya. "Yuya has become so cool and awesome''. Tate and Fredrick said amazed with Yuya. "His became a true duel tanner just like his father''. Yoko said impressed with Yuya as well. Zuzu's checks were red because Yuya has amazed her with his new duel skills and handsome looks.

Sylvio got up from the ground. "I'll END my turn here and my Kama brothers return to my hand now''. Sylvio said ending his turn with his Kama monsters returning to his hand.

 **Turn 5/ Yuya lige points 5600/ Hand: 3.**

"No matter what, I'll never give up and I'll defeat you Yuya''. Sylvio said before he started searching for an action card. "That's the Spirit Sylvio, My turn''. Yuya said drawing his top card from his deck.

 **Yuya hand: 4**

Yuya looked at the card he drawled and was shocked at what he saw. "You want to battle with me too huh, alright then''. Yuya said to himself before he placed the card he just drawled on his duel blade. "I summon out Unknown Synchron in attack mode''. Yuya said as Unknown Synchron appeared on his field.

Yuya then held his right hand in the air. "I tune my Level 7 Elemental Lion with my Level 1 Unknown Synchron''. Yuya said as Elemental Lion jumped in the air with Unknown Synchron turning into 1 Green ring going around Elemental Lion. " **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shine upon!''.** Yuya said as Elemental Lion turned into 7 White Lights before a Bright light appeared and consumed the 7 lights and the green ring.

The Light slammed into the ground behind Yuya. " **Stardust Dragon! Let's Rev it up''.** Yuya shouted out as appeared from the light was Yusei's number 1 monster spreading its wings and rained down blue particles down on Yuya amazing everyone.

Shay was shocked when he saw Yuya Synchro summoned Stardust Dragon. Crow appeared next to Shay. "That's Stardust Dragon, that means that Yusei's soul did merged with that kid Yuya's soul''. Crow said happy to know that his best friend is alright. Shay looked at his Spirit partner and smiled. "Just don't expect me to become best friends with that Yuya kid''. Shay said to Crow.

Crow smiled at Shay before he went back to Shay's soul. Shay turned back to the duel to see the rest.

Yuya was looking at Stardust Dragon with a smile. "I just Synchro summoned Yusei's favourite monster''. Yuya thought to himself before Yusei appeared next to him in spirit form and looked at Stardust Dragon.

"It's good to see Stardust Dragon again''. Yusei said to Yuya smiling. Yuya smiled back at him before Yusei went back to his heart. Yuya turned to look at Sylvio who was looking at Stardust Dragon amazed. "Go Stardust Dragon attack Sylvio directly''. Yuya said to Stardust while pointing at Sylvio.

Stardust Dragon fired its breath attack at Sylvio and made contact and sent Sylvio flying.

 **Sylvio life Points: 500 – 2500 = 0000**

Stardust Dragon's attack went into the air and created a big White Star amazing the crowd again. "It's over, Yuya has won his first-round match''. Nico shouted out on his Microphone with the crowd cheering for Yuya and Sylvio.

The Action field disappeared and the action card in Yuya's hand also disappeared. Sylvio was on his kneels looking at the ground. "I lost again, just why can't I beat Yuya''. Sylvio said to himself before he saw Yuya's hand held out to him. Sylvio looked up to see Yuya smiling at him. "That was a great Sylvio, you are a great duellist''. Yuya said to Sylvio shocking him at what Yuya just said.

Sylvio then smiled back at Yuya and accepted Yuya's hand as Yuya pulled him of the ground and onto his own feet. **"YUYU! YUYU! YUYU! / SYLVIO! SYLVIO! SYLVIO''.** The crowd said cheering for both Yuya and Sylvio. Yuya and Sylvio looked at the crowd. Sylvio did a bow while Yuya just smiled.

"I'll duel you anytime Yuya''. Sylvio said to Yuya before he started walking away. Yuya smiled at Sylvio. Yusei appeared in Spirit form and was smiling at Yuya. "Great job Yuya. You didn't just win the duel but also became friends with Sylvio''. Yusei said to Yuya.

Yuya smiled and said. "Thanks Yusei''. Yusei then went back to Yuya's heart and Yuya started walking back to his friends.

You show duel school were cheering the most. "Yuya is the best''. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora shouted out amazed. Yoko had a smile on her face while Gong and Zuzu's father were crying their eyes out.

Zuzu wasn't with them because she already left so she could give her own present for winning his duel.

With Julia, Dipper and Kit. They were amazed as well. "Yuya actually beat Sylvio so easy''. Dipper said shocked at how good Yuya was now. "He didn't even use his Pendulum summoning, just used Synchro summoning''. Julia said impressed. "What do you expect. This just prove Synchro is the best summoning ever''. Kit said to his two friends causing them to glair at Kit.

* * *

 **(With Declan)**

Declan was impress as well. Yuya has really grown into a powerful Duellist in a short time. "You have grown so much Yuya. I look forward to our next duel''. Declan said to himself before he left his office.

* * *

 **(Corridor)**

Yuya has just walked into the corridor of the Stadium and when he was in public range he was immediately surrounded by lots of teenage girls around his age.

"You were so handsome''. "You are the best duellist on the world''. "Will you go out with me''. "Will you marry me''. Lots of girls said to Yuya. Yuya was blushing from all the girls surrounding him, but the one that said to marry him was the one that made his blush even more.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend''. Yuya heard Zuzu's voice said and next thing Yuya knew was that he was being dragged away from the girls by Zuzu. Zuzu had her hand on the back of Yuya's jacket and was dragging him outside away from those girls.

When Zuzu and Yuya made it outside, the sun was setting and the sky was orange. Zuzu let go of Yuya's jacket and Yuya turned around to look at her. "Thanks for the help Zuzu''. Yuya said to his girlfriend.

"Your welcome Yuya''. Zuzu said before she kissed Yuya on the lips and had her arms wrapped around his neck. Yuya wrapped his arms around Zuzu lower back. After 5 seconds Zuzu pulled away from Yuya. "That was my present for winning you're first duel in the championship''. Zuzu said to Yuya.

"There you two are''. Zuzu's father's voice said making Yuya and Zuzu turn around to see him, Yoko, Sora, Ally, Tate and Fredrick coming out of the stadium. The 3 kids run up to Yuya and were saying how amazing he was in his duel making Yuya smile.

"You did good today Yuya''. Zuzu's father said to Yuya. Yuya nodded to Zuzu's father. "All right time for us to go home now''. Zuzu's father said. Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Sora nodded to Zuzu's father while Yuya started walking away. "Yuya where are you going''. Zuzu said noticing Yuya walking away which cached the other's attention.

"I'm going spend the rest of the day having fun alright so just don't worry about me''. Yuya said before he turned left and was out of the other's sight. Everyone looked at each other confused before they heard the sound of a motorcycle.

They looked at where the sound come from and then a Red and White motorcycle (Yusei's duel runner) with Yuya on it with a red helmet on his head riding on it and holding both handlebars.

Yuya shifted left and his duel runner turned left and was out of the stadium's carpark and into the city's road.

Zuzu, Ally, Tate, Fredrick and Zuzu's father had shock looks on their faces while Yoko and Sora was surprised at how good Yuya was at driving his duel runner. "Where did Yuya get a motorcycle''. Zuzu's father said looking at Yoko.

* * *

 **(With Yuya)**

Yuya was riding his Duel runner on the road with his duel disk attached to his duel runner and was having a good time. "Today has been really fun''. Yuya said to himself before Yusei appeared next to him in spirit form.

"Glad to know you're having fun. Are you gonna spend the rest of the day riding my duel runner''. Yusei said to Yuya. Yuya nodded to Yusei before he turned his attention back to the road and focused on his duel runner. Yuya could feel the wind going against his jacket and his face. Yusei went back to Yuya's heart with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(With Zuzu)**

Zuzu was walking home because her father had to drop off Ally, Tate and Fredrick back to their homes and Sora just disappeared and Yoko went back to her house. She was surprised when she saw Yuya ride a motorcycle. She was in the same street where Yuya's soul merged with Yusei's soul.

"Tomorrow is the day that I have my rematch against Julia. I can't lose''. Zuzu thought to herself walking to her house. But when he was about to pass the same alleyway that Yuya meet Yusei she heard a voice. "Please help me''.

Zuzu stopped walking and looked at the alleyway that was where the voice came from. "Did I just hear someone''. Zuzu thought to herself before she heard it again. "Please anyone help me''.

Zuzu went into the alleyway to find who said that. But she soon came to a dead end. "That's weird I thought someone was here''. Zuzu said to herself before a bright light appeared and consumed her.

* * *

 **(With Yuya)**

Yuya was still riding around the city with his duel runner having fun, but then something cached his attention. A glow made Yuya look down to his right hand to see his Dragon mark glowing. "My Mark''. Yuya thought to himself before he shifted his duel runner sideways and had his right leg slam into the ground to stop his duel runner.

When his duel runner stopped, Yuya looked at his Dragon mark. "Why is it glowing like this''. Yuya said to himself. Yusei appeared next to Yuya. "Something is not right. The Crimson Dragon mark might be trying to tell us something''. Yusei said to Yuya.

Yuya looked at Yusei then his Mark. Then it felt like the Mark wanted him to go somewhere so Yuya did what it wanted. Yuya shifted the handlebars and turn his duel runner around to go where the mark wanted him to go.

It took 10 minutes to get where the Dragon mark wanted to go, but Yuya managed to get their as fast as he could. It turns out that the mark has lead him to where he met Yusei. Yuya stopped his duel runner and took his helmet off. "Why did the mark wanted me to go back here''. Yuya said to himself before he pulled the right handlebar up and got off his duel runner before he pulled the right handlebar back down.

Yuya started walking in the alleyway with Yusei still in spirit form. Yuya soon came to the dead end of the alleyway and saw something unexpected. Akiza's duel runner was there a little damaged and Zuzu was lying on the ground unconscious.

There was something different. Zuzu's hair that was dark purple was now the same colour as Akiza's hair and was now identical as Akiza hair. Zuzu's chest was even bigger now. They were the same size as Akiza's chest. What cached Yuya's attention was that on Zuzu's right forearm was Akiza's Dragon mark.

"No way''. Yuya said shocked along with Yusei. Then something surprising happen. A person appeared in Spirit form in front of Yuya and Yusei. It was a young woman adult that looked a little younger than Yusei.

The woman had brown eyes and her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her hair had a metal object holding the front of her hair. wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar and she She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same colour as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and finally she wears red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them.

The woman was smelling teary eyes at them or more exact was looking at Yusei.

Yusei had a shock look on his face and could only say one thing. "Akiza''.

* * *

 **And finally done. That took a while. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. I am also gonna show you a sneak peak of a future chapter. Here goes.**

 **"You wested you time trying to make me smile and even thought you did make me smile. You lost all chances to deated me now. You can't defeate me Yuya''. Celina said to Yuya with a smirk on her face.**

 **"I never wanted to deafeat you Celina. I wanted to save you''. Yuya said to Celina. Celina had a look of disbelive on her face as a tear left her left eye. "And I intend to with Star Eyes final Shine. With this trap when Star eyes is destroyed by battle or a card effect you take damage to it's original ATK points. You would have seen this coming if you didn't try to hind behind that mask that you made''. Yuya said as his trap actvated and Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared in Spirit form before it unlished it's breath attack on Celina.**

 **Celina life points:500 - 2500 = 0000**

 **Yuya win.**

 **The duel ended as the Action field cross over deactivated and Celina's Lunalight cat dancer dissapeared.**

 **Celina was on her kneels and her face was looking down at the ground before she looked at Yuya. Yuya's eyes widen when he saw that Celina was crying. "You happy now to see the big tought Celina for who she really is''. Celina said with a sad tone and her eyes still had tears. "Celina''. Yuya shouted out before he run over to her. He got on one kneel and took his jacket off and wrapped around Celina's shoulders.**

 **"It's okay now, you don't have to be this tough girl anymore. You can finally be who you really are. Let's get you back to Crow's house''. Yuya said as he helped Celina up and held onto her and helped walk her back to Crow's house. Celina still had tears in her eyes but was smilling and had a little red in her checks. "Thank you Yuya''. Celina said to Yuya. Yuya smiled at Celina. "Anytime Celina''.**

 **Well that's the sneak peak. Anyway my Challange is still up for you guys to take on. Just look at my profile and check it. Anyway my White Dragon story is next so keep you eyes out.**


End file.
